Grumpy Neurotic
by KevinPerrySangster11
Summary: "Do you even know how to have fun?" Phoebe asks. "Yeah have you ever had fun?" Paige adds. "I had fun once, it was awful." Chris finally answers, nobody sees the tears shining in the emerald depths of his sorrowful gaze. Chris-centric. AU. Revelation. T to be safe.
1. Mostly introduction

Grumpy Neurotic: "Do you even know how to have fun?" Phoebe asks. "Yeah have you ever had fun?" Paige adds. "I had fun once, it was awful." Chris finally answers, nobody sees the tears shining in the emerald depths of his sorrowful gaze.

The first 6ish chapters are just a beginning bit then around 8ish the part of the story related to the summary will begin. Sorry for the confusion.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Chapter 1

Midnight.

P3 is dead silent.

It's unnaturally still for a popular San Francisco nightclub. The silence is broken by rattling glasses and shaking light fixtures. San Francisco or The Bay City is famous for its Golden Gate Bridge and frequent earthquakes, for example the four pointer currently shaking the city.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Prescott Street is sleeping in the rare and tranquil silence, the citizens around 1320 are especially enjoying the silence as noise always seems to be coming from 1329, The Halliwell Residence.

A rumbling in the earth disturbs the rare silence and the blissful quiet ends with yelling, "Earthquake!"

Lights flick on up and down the street, abandoning all hope of the previous quiet.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

A still silence blankets the city, for once no cars are racing across the bridge. A lone person sits precariously balancing on part of the bridge, high above the Bay. All at once the supports start to quiver and vibrate, it's enough to jostle the person from his position a top the bridge. The figure tumbles towards the pavement, but by unseen forces his course changes into a gentle diagonal decent towards the waters of the Bay.

Splash!

The man hits the waves and after a moment he resurfaces and disappears in bright blue lights.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

The initial quake ends and P3 returns to the unnatural stillness from before, but the silence is broken again by a grumpy, soggy, shivering six foot one male with sopping wet chocolate brown hair that hangs slightly over his startling bright green eyes. The man grabs a towel, pajama pants, dry clothes and heads towards the direction of the lavatories. He reappears minutes later towel drying his brown locks and pulls down a few barstools. He hangs his wet clothes and damp towel on the barstools, staggers into his "room" and falls onto the lumpy couch serving as his bed, he's asleep before he hits the pillow.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

A tall lithe raven haired woman appears at the highest point of the city facing the bridge moments after the splash seemingly out of nowhere, "Take care my nephew, I will be watching over you always." Blue orbs surround her and Prue vanishes as she orbs out.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

AN: Just kinda popped in my head after reading a Grumpy Cat book/bookmark. Plus The Girl is at a writer's block and I want to give you guys a good vanquish. Really short, just introductory. More to come soon. Based off of events in the following episodes...

There's a Woogy in the house?

Centennial Charmed

And

It takes place during the time in between Prince Charmed and The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell. Meaning everybody knows Wyatt's evil and Chris is a witchlighter plus basically only Leo trusts Chris.


	2. A little nauseous

GN chapt 2

AN: In my fic the room where Chris is staying has a window that's across from the couch.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

The next morning...

Sunlight filters in through the blinds on the window across from a lumpy couch, shining directly onto the sleeping face of a twenty one year old man. Groaning the man stirs and rolls onto his side, facing the crate of beer currently serving as a bedside table. His eyes still shut he reaches out blindly towards the crate, feeling around until his hand connects with a pair of chocolate brown glasses and then an alarm clock. The hand grips the glasses and his eyes still shut, he rams them on his face, poking himself in the eye.

"Ouch!"

He grabs the clock and brings it in front of his face, seemingly unwillingly his eyes flicker half open revealing startling emerald green orbs. The clock goes flying, his eyes snap the rest of the way open, as he hurtles up into a sitting position. He waves his hand and the blinds open, bright sunlight streams in and shines in his eyes, it's almost noon, the last time he slept this late was almost eight years ago.

He hops out of 'bed' and pulls on his clothes, or at least that's what he's planning to do, but a wave of vertigo puts him back on the couch. Slowly he pulls on his clothes and shoes, then he stands, ignoring the spinning world and the urge to sit back down. He feels very nauseous and stumbles out of his 'room', nobody's there yet but the place is trashed.

"What the?"

Then he remembers, 'The quake, the bridge, the bay, falling, getting soaked, unable to orb, something or someone saving him, and orbing back here.'

He continues slowly to the bathroom and when he comes out he's feeling a bit better, though still nauseous.

He looks around the trashed club, one little spell wouldn't hurt.

"Let the object

Of objection

Become but

A dream

As I cause

The seen

To be unseen."

Blue and white orbs surround several fallen objects and put them back into place, broken glass fixes itself and the shattered lights on the tilting P3 sign shoot back into the sign, but it remains tilted.

He waves his finger on the left hand and the sign tips a little too far to the right, he moves one of his right fingers and it doesn't tilt enough.

"A little bit more to the left there Chris."

He spins around to see Phoebe standing at the bottom of the stairs behind him, "Hey, how bad's the damage to the Manor?"

"Not bad, we used the same spell you just did earlier this morning. Did you just get up?"

'How did she know?'

"Umm, yes. How did you know?" Chris asks, his face no doubt beet red.

"Besides the fact, your hair is wet and you're just now doing this, I've never seen you with glasses before." (Yeah, I know we never see him with glasses but it's my story)

Chris feels his face growing hotter, "I uh,"

Phoebe places a hand on his arm, "There's no need to hide them, trust me I know. When I first got mine a few years after we became witches I wanted to hide them too, but I got over it. Besides they make you look very smart, plus they really bring out your eyes."

Chris smiles at her, "Did you need your glasses because of a demon attack?"

Phoebe chuckles, "I wanted to blame the demons, but no. How 'bout you?"

"Mine was a demon, the Flashbulb demon to be exact."

Phoebe starts laughing and Chris joins in, it was a pretty funny name.

Chris focuses and twitches one of his fingers on both hands and the sign tilts perfectly into place, "Usually I can do that without looking on the first try. I must still be shaken up by that quake."

Phoebe nods, "I think we all are, where were you?"

Chris opens his mouth about to say he was here but a voice echos in his head, 'Just be straight to them, that's all. Don't manipulate them. Even if it is for the right reason. And for what it's worth, yes, I do trust you.'

Chris sighs, "I was meditating on the bridge, on one of the high support beams." He admits, turning his head from Phoebe's.

"Thank you for being straight with me. Are you alright?" Phoebe's voice is soft and almost caring.

Chris turns his head to look at her, "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Phoebe nods, "I came to A, check on P3 and B, to come get you."

"For what? Is Wyatt okay, did something happen? I thought Piper didn't want to see me again."

"Slow down! Wyatt's fine, no demons attacked. And as for Piper we decided after your bravery the other day and because Wyatt seems to trust you now, you can still come around."

"Gee, thanks." Chris snorts, then he sighs "I mean, thank you for the second chance. I'll try my best to not screw up this time."

"No problem, besides we were kinda unfair and harsh to you."

Chris raises an eyebrow, "Kinda?"

"Okay fine, we were unfair and harsh to you."

"It's alright, I haven't been the most trustworthy or reliable whitelighter. I've done some things I'm not proud of. I'm truly sorry."

"Stop. We're all at fault here and it wasn't right to blame you for our problems. It's a blank slate now for us all. Now let's get back."

"Thank you. And you never told me why you need me."

"Oh right, Leo's busy and I want your help."

"Okay, vague but okay. Did you drive here?"

"Paige dropped me off on her way to her temp job. So yes, let's orb."

Chris extends his hand and Phoebe places her hand on his, he concentrates and reappears in the attic.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"Where's Piper and Wyatt?" Chris asks, not really up for another confrontation.

"Daycare."

"Ohhh" Chris's okay turns into a moan, his nausea was acting up after orbing. He without thinking instinctively leans on Phoebe for a second until the wave of nausea passes.

"Chris, are you okay?" Phoebe asks alarm in her voice.

Chris straightens blushing furiously, "Sorry, first orb of the day on an empty stomach. I'm fine now don't worry about it."

'What the heck is up with my stomach today? I'm used to being hungry.'

"If you're sure, kitchen."

They head downstairs and into the kitchen, the minute they reach the main floor Chris's nose starts twitching, "What's that smell?"

"Why I called you. I think we have another gas leak and..." Phoebe breaks off her face red.

"Y-you want me to go down to the b-basement with you." Chris asks nervously, the smell is gas.

"Yeah, please don't tell the others I'm still nervous about going down there, it's just ever since the,"

"Woogyman." The name alone sends shivers down his spine.

"Yeah. Do you mind."

'Do I mind, heck yes, but I can't tell you that.'

"Sure thing Phoebe. I'd be happy to and your secrets safe with me. I know my word probably doesn't mean much to you right now but,"

"Stop. Clean slate. Remember? Thank you." Phoebe stops him mid ramble.

Chris grabs a flashlight and clicks it on and off, then he offers his hand to Phoebe. Phoebe takes a deep breath and takes his hand in a vice like grip, her nails digging into his hand. Phoebe opens the door and Chris clicks on the light.

Hand in hand they start down the stairs, into the basement.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Cliffhanger! May be until tomorrow before I update sorry. I'll try before.


	3. The Woogy and a bar brawl

GN chapt 3

Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. No really thanks you guys! Plus in the unchanged future Chris was born in The Manor.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

A large crack stretches the length of the basement, Phoebe and Chris still hand in hand step off the last stair and shine the flashlight around the basement, nothing.

Chris crouches down by the largest part of the crack, his back to Phoebe who is sitting on the bottom step holding the flashlight so the beam is trained on the hole by Chris.

The door slams shut and Chris yelps, "I'm going to open the door back up, I'll be right back Chris."

The light is removed from the hole as Phoebe goes back upstairs and Chris, who's in total darkness, hears footsteps going back upstairs. The footsteps stop, but he doesn't hear the telltale creak of the door opening.

A few more minutes in complete darkness then a thunk. 'Maybe I'm paranoid but now I'm worried.' Chris thinks then calls out, "Phoebe? Is everything alright?"

No reply. As Chris is about to call again, he hears Phoebe's faint voice, "Chris help. I fell, I dropped the flashlight, I think it broke. The door is locked, I was on my way back down and I fell. I'm halfway, I need help down the rest of the way. Please Chris, I need you."

"I'm coming Phoebe! Hold on, I won't let you down." Chris stands and runs towards the stairs, but his foot catches on the crack, he feels it twist, hears a sickening crack and falls on his face.

Chris crawls towards the steps and climbs up like a cat, towards Phoebe.

Chris's hand bumps a foot he looks up to see Phoebe standing above him grinning cruelly, "Phoebe, you're okay?" Chris asks in confusion.

Then Chris notices the inky black smoke curling around her, "Surprise!" Before Chris knows what's happening Phoebe's foot connects with his chest and he goes flying backwards down the stairs, his glasses fly off his face, he lands flat on his back and his head smacks the cement, pain erupts all over, unconsciousness threatens to overwhelm him, but he forces back the tide and moves himself onto his knees, ignoring the blood that drips down his face.

Chris sways and can't stop himself from dropping on his hands and knees, his head bent down, he sees to shoes and looks up, shaking the blood from his eyes, Phoebe.

The black smoke streams out of her and hits Chris, "No, no, no! You can't have me!" He screams as it infiltrates his body.

Phoebe collapses in front of him, landing on her side, her ankle giving out beneath her and she falls in a puddle of blood. Chris's blood drips on her face as he writhes in agony, trying to keep the darkness at bay. But the darkness is too strong and it fills his soul with darkness, evil, anger and hopelessness.

Slowly the pain from his head, his back and his ankle disappears and Chris rises to his knees once more, but it isn't Chris anymore. The Woogy has completely taken over the strongest adult in the house.

"Chris, The Woogy?" Phoebe croaks.

Chris stands, bends down and helps Phoebe to her feet, letting her lean on him, "Vanquished again, but I lost my glasses."

"Come on let's get us to Leo."

Chris picks Phoebe up and heads upstairs, upon reaching the door Chris waves his arm violently and it blows off it's hinges and explodes into a million pieces. Chris stops, "Piper. Sorry didn't see you there. Call Leo."

"Leo!" Piper calls, "Could you come in here please? Phoebe's hurt. Paige!"

"So is Chris, he fell." Phoebe adds, from Chris's arms.

Leo rushes in and takes in the room, Paige comes up right behind him, "What happened?"

Leo starts healing Phoebe's ankle as she explains, "I thought I smelt a gas leak and Chris offered to go with me and check in the basement."

Leo finishes Phoebe and Chris sets her down, then let's Leo start healing his head and he finishes the story with, "And I carried Phoebe up here, blasted the door open a little too hard and Piper blew it up."

Leo finishes as Phoebe says, "He saved my life again."

Piper surprises everyone by giving Chris a big hug just then. "Thank you for saving my sister. I'm sorry."

After that Paige orbs back to her temp job, Leo goes back to playing with Wyatt and Piper makes lunch, but not before saying, "Pheebs could you set up P3 for me, my bartender for tonight just called in sick."

"Thanks. I'll call you when we get there so you can walk me through it on speaker."

Phoebe takes Chris's hand and they orb out.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Phoebe calls Piper the minute she arrives with Chris, who excuses himself for the bathroom.

Chris reappears and stalks towards the phone, Phoebe is in the storage room, he presses the hang up and collapses, knocking a glass to the floor with his hand as he does so.

Phoebe hears the tinkling sound of smashing glass and the thump of someone hitting the ground. Phoebe runs out and kneels next to Chris, she puts her head on his chest, looking for a heartbeat, he has one.

Suddenly Chris rolls over pushing Phoebe underneath him, her legs are bent underneath her, he pins her arms with his knees and sits on her chest. Chris didn't weight much, but with the Woogy upgrade and his positioning it was enough to trap Phoebe beneath him.

"Chris what are you doing?" Phoebe wheezes, the air knocked out of her.

"Shut up witch!" Chris growls and punches her nose, it breaks and blood streams down her face. Chris starts squeezing Phoebe's neck, effectively cutting off her air supply.

Phoebe struggles beneath him, trying to free her legs and arms but to no avail, Phoebe gags underneath him choking on her tongue.

Chris grins evilly, Phoebe's struggles were definitely growing weaker. Inside Chris was screaming, trying to pull himself off Phoebe, but it's futile, the Demon's control is too strong.

The front door blows open, in walks Piper, Leo and Paige. They take in the scene and run down the stairs at full speed. Paige trips and takes Leo and Piper down with her, they roll down the stairs and crash into the wall.

Chris starts squeezing harder, Phoebe's struggles slow almost to a stop, Leo hurtles towards them, Phoebe stops struggling, she convulses once, her tongue sticks out and Leo slams headfirst into Chris's side, bowling him over, knocking him off Phoebe.

Paige and Piper reach Phoebe next as Leo grapples with Chris. Chris throws Leo under him and starts raining punches down on his face, then Chris conjures a crossbow and without looking shoots it at Piper and Paige. The arrows hit them with such force they're knocked into the wall pinned by their shirts and completely unconscious.

Turning his attention back to Leo, Chris unconjures the crossbow and conjures an athame. He raises his arm, and Leo surges upwards throwing Chris off him, Leo jumps on top of him and pummels his face and body. Leo picks Chris up by his shirt collar and flings him over Phoebe's body, over Piper and Paige who are stuck in the bar counter wall and over the bar counter.

Leo scrambles over to Phoebe and begins healing, Chris flies over the counter, athame in hand, knocks Leo away from Phoebe and raises the athame to strike. A gun butt slams into Chris's head, he falls on top of Leo, the athame impales the ground next to Leo's head and Chris falls unconscious.


	4. On the assault and attempted murder

GN chapt 4

Leo, not stopping to see who helped him, pushes Chris off him and leaps towards Phoebe his hands outstretched, who sits up coughing before Leo has a chance to heal her. Leo heals Piper and Paige while Phoebe removes the arrows. Then Phoebe turns to see who rescued them, a leprechaun.

"Thank you Liam. I don't know what happened, he just snapped." Phoebe says, as Piper and Paige force a potion to bind Chris's powers down his throat.

"No problem. I'm glad you're okay. Now I best be off I hear the police."

An officer thunders down the stairs and into P3, he says, "Officer Mitchell, may I take some pictures of your neck?"

Phoebe pulls the neck of her shirt away from her neck, revealing thumb shaped red marks, that were already bruising, Mitchell snaps a few pictures of her.

Mitchell moves over to Chris, pulls some elastic gloves on and places the athame in an evidence bag. Mitchell rolls Chris over onto his back and handcuffs his hands behind his back. Piper and Paige hug Phoebe.

Chris's head jerks up as he wakes up, "What's going on? What happened? How'd I get here?"

Mitchell pulls Chris to his feet and says, "Christopher Perry you are under arrest for the assault and attempted murder of one Phoebe Alyssa Halliwell. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you."

"What?! You guys what's going on? Please I don't understand! I thought you trust me!" Chris cries.

Piper walks up to Chris and spits, "We were wrong to trust you. We'll never make that mistake again. Now get out of my life and don't show your face here again. I won't let you harm my family."

"What are you talking about? I would never ever hurt you, not in a million years! Please Paige, Phoebe, Leo. Please I don't understand! No, please." Chris pleads.

Piper slaps Chris hard, "Shut up you piece of trash. If I ever see you again, you'll wish you were never born."

Mitchell pushes Chris forwards, "Let's go."

"Noo, I haven't done anything wrong. Officer please. Believe me, please just believe me." Chris begs.

"Yeah, yeah that's what they all say. Now Move!"

Mitchell pushes Chris again and he stumbles forwards, "No, No, Noooo! Please, No. No, I have to save them, please let me go. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris wails as Mitchell half drags, half pushes Chris towards the stairs.

They reach the stairs and Chris plants his feet, "No. I have to stay here, you don't understand."

"We can either do this the hard way or the easy way. Your choice."

Chris remains with his feet planted, "I haven't done anything wrong. I would never hurt them. They're all I have left. I won't leave them."

"I guess it's the hard way then." Mitchell pulls out his gun, cocks it and prods Chris in the back, "Move."

Chris shakes his head, "No."

"You've got to the count of three to start moving up those stairs. One,"

Chris remains defiant, "No, I won't leave them, let me go!"

"Two,"

Chris stays put, "Three." Mitchell pushes Chris forward with his gun and Chris falls on his face on the stairs, Mitchell aims his gun at the back of his head, "Move!"

Chris shakes his head defiantly and squeezes his eyes shut, Mitchell pulls the trigger and fires. The gun goes off, Chris flinches, then he realizes he's still alive, "That one was a blank, the next one's real, now move."

Chris relents, struggles to his feet and trudges reluctantly up the stairs, casting mournful glances behind him. They continue upstairs, the gun barrel pressed into his back, "I'll come back for you. I promise, I will save you." Chris mumbles, Mitchell pushes him extra hard, and Chris stumbles out the front door.

"Please Officer, you have to believe me. I'm innocent, I would never hurt them. They're like family to me. Please you've got to believe me. Please sir just trust me."

"Shut up and keep moving."

"No, please sir please." Chris pleads desperately.

Mitchell kicks Chris and he falls to his knees, Mitchell moves in front of him and cocks his gun, "No, no, no, Noooo please. You don't understand!" Mitchell pushes Chris's face into the ground so he can't see and fires his gun thrice in the air. Chris screams and bursts into tears, "Alright, alright. I'll go."

Mitchell roughly pulls Chris up and opens the door to his cruiser, "In."

Chris ducks into the cruiser, Mitchell slams the door, climbs in the front and drives away. Chris stares out the window until P3 disappears from view, he bends over in his seat and fights off the returning nausea, silent tears stream down his face, mixing with his blood.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

A few pictures later, Chris is sitting on a hard jail bed, trying to control the nausea, which has returned at full force. Suddenly Chris falls to the ground, rolling in agony as a wave of pain, darkness and evil rolls through him, The Woogy. When his powers had been bound The Woogy was restrained until it could figure a way around it.

Chris writhes in pain and forces it out of his body, "Look what you've done! If I can't have my revenge using you. I'll just have to kill you myself." The Woogy hisses.

The waves of crippling pain from expelling The Woogy continues and Chris can't do anything but watch paralyzed as the shadow glides towards him.

Then it hits him, he can't breathe, he claws at invisible hands on his throat, it was like Phoebe all over again.

Chris knows his time is running out but he has to try,

"I am strong

I am light

I am one to strong to fight"

"You're weak, I've won once." Growls The Woogy and Chris feels his airway constrict more.

"Return to dark

Where Shadows dwell

You cannot have this Halliwell"

"You're not a Halliwell. Give up."

"Go away and leave my sight

And take with you

This endless night."

"Noooo!" The Woogy screams and explodes.

Panting Chris gulps in mouthfuls of air and sits up, only then he realizes he's still bleeding and pain pulses through his ankle. He heaves himself up on the bed and lies there, trying not to puke.

Minutes later though the pain in his ankle, plus the continuing blood loss, adding on to exhaustion is too great and Chris gives in to the temptation of passing out.

'Nobody saw The Woogy posses me and they all thing it's been vanquished. I just vanquished my only proof.'

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-


	5. Disappearance

GN chapt 5

(My fic, changed conception date)

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Chris wakes to the door of his cell clanging open, "Perry. You've got a visitor."

Chris pushes himself up, grits his teeth and walks towards the door, grimacing every time he puts weight on his ankle. Upon reaching the door to his cell two officers handcuff him and lead him towards a small windowless room. They open the door and push him in. At first Chris doesn't see anyone, but then he sees a graying man standing with his back to him.

"Gr-Victor?" Chris grunts.

The man turns and says, " Nope. You don't know me yet, but I know you. Hello Chris, I'm getting you out of here. I saw everything in the basement. I also need your help."

"How did you see everything? What were you doing in the basement?"

"I'll explain everything later. I'm guessing by your physical state The Woogy's gone."

"Yes. Are you bailing me out?"

"Let's just say I pulled in a few favors from friends in high places."

The man knocks on the door and the officers escort Chris back to his cell. Moments later though the officers return and re cuff him. This time however, they turn a corner, unlock a door and they enter the main police office.

The man is signing some papers, another officer comes over, bends down and attaches an ankle monitor to his ankle. Luckily he doesn't pick the injured ankle, "You are not allowed to leave the city. I trust you know how this works, one mishap and someone else will have to get you out. He's all yours Sir."

The other officers give the key to the man who takes and pockets it, "Time to go."

The officers escort Chris outside and out to a Jeep that's parked outside. The officers open the door and Chris climbs inside. The man gets in the front and they drive away.

Chris nods off and wakes to the man prodding his shoulder, "Get up now!" He barks sharply.

Chris crawls out, still handcuffed and the man pulls him out, "Sit." He pushes Chris into a chair. They seem to be in an alleyway.

The man goes behind him and Chris feels something metal squeeze his uninjured ankle. He looks down as pain shoots through his injured ankle, his ankles are shackled to the chair legs. Chris starts panicking as rough rope rubs past his wrists and tugs them towards the chair arms, while they're still handcuffed.

"What are you doing?" Chris asks weakly and earns a swat to his injured ankle.

The man stands and to Chris's horror he sees a blindfold come towards his eyes, Chris opens his mouth to scream and the man shoves a gag in his mouth, effectively stopping his scream in his mouth.

Chris tries to activate his powers, but he can't, dumb potion. There's a quick needle sharp pain in his wrist and feeling slowly disappears from his body, then nothing.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

When Chris comes to he can feel everything but his ankles, it's as if they no longer exist. Chris takes stock of his situation, a rough cloth rubs his skin, so he's in a grain sack or something. He can't see a thing or speak, so he's still blindfolded and gagged. After a few furious moments Chris comes to the conclusion his powers are still down. Instead of feeling shackles digging into his ankles, he feels a rope wrapped around him from his waist to his thighs. The metal handcuffs are still digging gouges into his wrists, plus rope is wrapped around his arms from the handcuffs to his armpits. Rope also hugs his arms from the elbow up to his body and he's bent over in the sack. The sack is bouncing around, so Chris figures he's back in the Jeep.

'This Sucks!'

Then something horrible dawns on Chris, it's February 18th, 2003. His ankles feel like they don't exist because they don't exist, he's disappearing, it's his conception date. (In my fic when he starts disappearing, his body completely, slowly disappears as in completely vanishes from existence, is erased, dissolved etc.)

Chris feels the bouncing stop some time later and the door opens, he feels his sack lifting, then it hits the ground hard, and he's being dragged across the ground.

All of a sudden he's jerked into the air and he's swinging. 'This does not help with nausea!' Then he's flying through the air, he hears glass shatter, then he hits the ground with tremendous force and almost blacks out.

Chris tumbles out of the sack and he feels another needle sharp pain in his wrist and then he blacks out.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Chris wakes up and the handcuffs, the rope, the gag and blindfold are on the ground next to him.

Chris thinks this is good before he looks down, "Ahh, ohh geez! I have no legs or arms!"

He's looking out a broken window in an abandoned building across town, it's dark and he knows he has only hours left.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Hours pass and the sky lightens above San Francisco, all alone in the broken window of an abandoned building a head sits staring out at his beloved city for the last time.

Across town in the living room of the Victorian Manor residing on 1329 Prescott Street the grandfather clock hands hit five.

The sad little head of Christopher Perry Halliwell vanishes from existence forever.


	6. The Plan and the summoning

GN chapt 6

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

The next morning Piper wakes up and snuggles closer to Leo, who had given up being an Elder last night to protect her and her family. Chris's betrayal is a distant never to be spoken of again memory.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Phoebe crouches in the basement, replaying the events that took place there only twelve hours ago in her head. She picks up a pair of broken carmel brown glasses and is pulled into a premonition.

*Queue Premonition of events in basement from Chris's POV, then from the jail cell and the events after.*

"Oh Gods, he's gone, I didn't want him to die. I knew somehow in my heart he would've never attacked me. Now he's gone, why is he gone?" Phoebe quietly cries, holding onto the glasses like a lifeline.

Phoebe straightens, "I can still try and save him. I'll go summon him."

Phoebe stands, climbs the stairs and makes her way to the attic, she grabs the Book and locks herself in her room.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

15 minutes later...

"Guiding spirts I ask thee

Send me

To where I'll find

Who I wish

In this space and time."

Bright lights surround Phoebe and she vanishes from the Manor, at the last moment she grabs the strap of a backpack, which disappears too.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Phoebe reappears in the window frame of a broken window overlooking the Bay, across town from the Manor. She bends down and sits, her feet dangling off the side in the exact spot she knew Chris disappeared from hours earlier.

Phoebe swings her legs back inside and opens her bag and sets up the candles nessasary for her next spell.

Phoebe lights the candles,

"Hear these words

Hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me

I summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide."

White lights swirl and coalesce into a human shape.

"You rang?"

"Grams!"

"What? You were calling weren't you? Where in the name of The Source are we?"

"I wasn't calling for you Grams. I have no idea where we are exactly, but we are across town on the Bay."

"Oh, then who were you calling and why?"

"I was calling for Chris."

"New neurotic future whitelighter Chris?"

"Yep. The very same you meant."

"Honey, he's a whitelighter. Why would he be with me?"

"He's not a whitelighter exactly, he's a witchlighter."

"A what now?"

"A witch whitelighter hybrid, like Wyatt and Paige."

"Ohh, has something happened?"

Phoebe explains everything, from the earthquake to summoning her by accident. "I want to save him or at least apologize to him. Could you help me?"

Grams steps out of the candle circle, "I thought you'd never ask. What's the plan?"

"Go to the future and try summoning his transparent butt there."

"Okay then. But we're going to need help in doing so."

"But who, it's not like my sisters or Leo are up for a rescue mission?"

"I know just who can help. Be right back." Grams steps back inside the circle and disappears.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"For the love of all that is holy, come on you guys!" Grams yells, willing herself to go back to her distraught granddaughter.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Grams steps out of the circle and says, "I give you our help and backup."

White lights form into Patty Halliwell, who steps out and embraces her daughter, "Hello Phoebe."

Blue lights filter in next to the circle as mother and daughter break apart, "Can it really be?" Phoebe sobs and races forward as two people she thought she'd only see after death, become huggable again. The two new arrivals catch Phoebe in their arms and they hug each other tightly.

"It's okay Phoebe, we're here now." The two figures say in unison.

"Oh Prue I miss you so much."

"I've missed you too Phoebe." Prue chokes out, crying.

"I give you Prudence and Andrew Halliwell - Trudeau, whitelighters."

"Wait you're whitelighters!? Why? How?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes, uh no idea and we were given a choice. We couldn't see you yet, but we can soon. You have to keep this secret or else we won't be able to see you ever again." Prue answers.

"I'll keep it, I promise." Phoebe sounds sincere.

"Good, do you have a plan?" Prue asks, releasing Phoebe.

"Yep, go the future and try summoning his transparent butt there."

"The future?" Andy and Prue ask confused.

"Right, sorry guys. A few months ago The Titans were released and this whitelighter orbs in and saves Paige from dying and me from turning to stone. He told us that he's from a future where The Titans killed Paige and all the Elders, not just most of them. Anyway he told us that he was here to rewrite history, to help us save the future." Phoebe finds herself quoting Chris almost word for word. Phoebe finishes with the events of the hours previously.

"Okay, so he randomly disappears and you want to see if you can save him?" Prue says.

"Yep."

"Okay I think I got it but just in case I wasn't listening tell me the whole thing again." Andy says.

Phoebe sighs, takes a deep breath and stops when Prue smacks Andy playfully, "He's got it. Got a spell?"

"Yep, it'll probably need the Power of Three though."

"That's where Mom and Grams come in. Three Generations of Halliwell's, one being a Charmed One."

Phoebe pulls out a piece of paper and grabs Prue's hand, Patty takes Andy's hand and Grams, Patty and Phoebe say the spell,

"Witches in the future

Witches in the past

Send us back from whence he came

Right where he left

All now the same." (Modeled off of "to return future Wyatt)

POOF!

They turn into white lights and the lights disappear into the ceiling, then they reappear, coming in through the wall, then the lights combine into Phoebe, Prue, Andy, Patty and Grams.

"It didn't work. We're still here." Andy sounds disappointed.

" I don't understand. That was a perfectly good spell. It should have worked." Grams sounds iritated majorly iritated.

"Oh, it worked all right." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe honey, I'd like to teach you a new word, it's called Denial." Prue says quietly.

"Oh yeah, look up." Phoebe says, doing just that.

They all look up, the ceiling, as well as the floors above are gone, the walls around them are in shambles, showing horrific views of the city. Fires burn all over, The Bridge is gone except for the red-orange metal beams. Darkness blankets the city, ash and smog fill the already dark, cloudy sky. A giant navy blue castle towers across town, above the burning, collapsing buildings.

Phoebe falls to her knees, clutching her head, "So much pain, hopelessness, terror and. .. glee."

"Glee?"

"The demons."

"Did Chris tell you about this?"

"No, all he said was something about families not existing, barely getting to know his and that if we didn't take this seriously we'd find out what a world of darkness feels like, his world. I guess that wasn't as big as an exaggeration as we thought. No wonder he's a little neurotic, this must be why he wanted us to vanquish so many demons, we just brushed him off or ignored him altogether."

"As soon as we get back to saving him, you can apologize and improve things. But that requires a Chris to talk with first." Andy gently reminds his distraught sister in law."

Phoebe nods, shakes her head and reaches into her bag, she pulls out four potion vials and hands one to each of her companions, "Not sure if this will work on ghosts and whitelighters, but I really don't need your emotions too right now." The four of them uncork the vials and empty the contents into their mouths, Phoebe sets up and lights the candles.

"Hear these words

Hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me

I summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide."

White lights cascade down from the ceiling and form a female figure, who's facing away from them, this is definitely not Chris.

The person turns to face them, gasps of horror emit from the mouths of the time travelers, "Hello Phoebe. Welcome to your future." Dead Phoebe says.


	7. Bouncing heads and reunions

GN chapt 7

Phoebe gapes open mouthed at a ghost of herself, "I-I'm..."

"Dead. Yeah, it sucks, but you're not alone in the matter." Dead Phoebe says nonchalantly.

"Y-you m-mean..." Phoebe stutters.

"Yep, Piper, Paige, Leo, Paige's husband and all but one of her kids, our husband and kids, plus Piper's daughter."

"Melinda?"

Yeah, Melinda."

"Our husband and kids?" Phoebe squeaks.

"Don't look so surprised." Dead Phoebe says slightly offended.

"What about us?" Prue asks, motioning to herself and Andy.

"You're both still alive, well as alive as two whitelighters can be." Phoebe says in a monotone.

"How can you be so cold? They're your family!" Andy asks.

"I never had time to mourn for them, after all The Power of Three was eradicated in one day anyway, I never had time to miss them or to be alone. As for my surviving family they're better off dead. Pain and fear are the only things telling them they're still alive, they're not really living, just surviving. Now why are you really here?"

"What happened when The Titans attacked?" Phoebe asks.

"The Elders made it look like Paige died, but in reality she was "Up There" with them. It motivated us to fight. Unfortunately for The Elders it was too late for them, they all died before we vanquished The Titans."

"Did you meet someone from the future?" Prue asks, seeing where Phoebe's train of thought is going.

"No, why?"

"We did, a whitelighter." Phoebe says.

"Chris?" Dead Phoebe says in actual shock.

"Yes, how do you?" Phoebe asks, surprised that her future self would guess correctly.

"Is he why you're here?" D. Phoebe interrupts frantically, "What happened?" She grabs Phoebe's shoulders and they're both launched into a premonition.

Premonition: Chris is looking over star charts and calculating something, he circles yesterday's date(currently, not when premonition is taking place) on the calendar. The scene switches to Chris's head vanishing in the abandoned building window.

The Phoebe's gasp as they come out of the premonition, "Did you see it too?" They say in unison.

"I guess that answers that question." Andy says, Grams chuckles and Prue elbows Andy.

Patty screams and everyone else turns to look at her, a human head has appeared in her hands.

Patty, still screaming, drops the head and it rolls end over end, "Ouch.., Ouch.., Ouch.., Ouch," Grumbles the rolling head, it stops at both Phoebe's feet, "Phoebe why are there two of you? Why is the other one of you alive, and why in Hades are you guys here? Who's in charge back at the Resistance?" The head asks in a hoarse, grumpy, muffled voice.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Phoebe bends down and gingerly picks up the head carefully and turns it so it's facing her, "Chris?! What in Hades is going on here? Why didn't you tell us about this?" Phoebe shrieks.

"Hearing loss Phoebe!" Chris says, "Welcome to my future, now you see why I came back. I was so secretive because if I successfully prevented this from happening you would never need to find out how bad the future really was. I was trying to protect you from the horrible truth of the matter."

"Sometimes it's more noble to tell a small lie rather than a painful truth." Prue says quietly.

"Exactly."

"Oh Chris, I'm sorry. Question, why are you just a head? What happened to you?"

"I'm not going to be a head much longer, so you may want to put me down." As he says this his chest and arms appear.

Phoebe staggers under the sudden weight gain and sets Chris down, minutes later he jumps to his feet fully reformed, "Yes! I'm back!" He punches the air with his hand.

Chris blushes in embarrassment, "Sorry. I disappeared because I accidentally changed something so my parents hadn't... um," if possible his face turns even redder, "umm... you know."

"Huh?" Phoebe and the other time travelers ask clueless.

"Christopher Perry you did What? What were you even thinking?!" Dead Phoebe scolds.

"What? What are we missing here?" Grams asks.

"Ummm, uh." Chris mumbles and Dead Phoebe snickers at Chris's obvious discomfort.

"This is not the time for umm." Grams says in a tone of disapproval.

"Let me spell it out for you blockheads." Dead Phoebe says.

The time travelers all look offended by the comment, "We're standing right here you know." Andy says.

"Is that anyway to address your elders?" Grams and Patty say.

"Phoebe!" Prue says in mock hurt.

Chris looking alarmed glances at his Phoebe, "Relax dude! I'm not as dumb as I was in 2003. I'll only tell them what they need to know."

Phoebe glares at her future self in annoyance, but Future Phoebe just smirks and continues, "In your time Chris here doesn't exist yet, and apparently Mr. Neurotic Genius, trying to save the future world from going to the demons," Now it's Chris's turn to glare at Phoebe's future self, "changed something and his parents didn't conceive him in time so he vanished. But then his parents..."

"Uh duh duh duh duh!" Chris yells, covering his ears, his face beet red, "They got the point!"

"Oh." Andy says, "yeah, ew."

"Now that that's settled and I'm back we really should get going before the probes or sensors, uh sense us." Chris says, suddenly serious again.

"Take care Chris and Good luck." Phoebe says, hugging him.

"Phoebe!" He hisses.

Phoebe exchanges a confused look with the others, then pulls out the spell, "Let's go."

Future Phoebe steps back into the circle of candles and Chris blows one out, "Blessed be."

The time travelers all join hands and together, The Generation Power of Three says the return spell.

"Witches in the future

Witches in the past

Send us back from whence we came

Right where we started from

As if no time has come to pass."

POOF!

They turn into the same white lights and the lights disappear into the ceiling, then they reappear, coming in through the wall, then the lights form into Phoebe, Prue, Andy, Patty, Grams and Chris.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

AN: Sorry that took forever! I wanted a good length update for the holidays. Speaking of which, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Year and have a great Holiday season! I celebrate Christmas and reviews would make my Christmas special!


	8. Don't blow me ACHOO!

GN chapt 8

A few hours later...

After a tearful goodbye to Prue and Andy, Grams and Patty returned to the Heavens, leaving Chris and Phoebe alone in the abandoned building.

Chris sways and sits down in the window frame as a wave of vertigo crashes over him, "Are you okay Chris?" Phoebe asks in alarm, her voice seems extremely loud in Chris's pounding head.

"Yeah, just I wouldn't suggest time - travel on an empty stomach after vanishing from existence for a few hours." Chris says, he knows it's a flat lie, "Why do you care anyway? I tried to kill you." Chris hangs his head in shame.

Phoebe sits down next to him, "I got a premonition," Phoebe pulls out Chris's glasses, "off these."

Chris glances sideways at his glasses and with a quivering hand takes them and puts them on his face, "What'd ya see?" His voice comes out as a hoarse whisper.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Phoebe asks, noticing the shake to his hand.

"Fine." Chris says curtly.

"If you're sure. And to answer your question I saw the Woogy attack in the basement from your point of view and then the events in the Jail and everything after, up until you disappeared."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to fight it Phoebe, I've always been more vulnerable to it's attacks." Chris mumbles.

"Why? You weren't born in the Manor, were you?"

Leo's voice echos in Chris's head, but he ignores it, "No I wasn't born in the Manor, but you saw the future and the Woogy is really strong there because evil has control of the Manor. I'm from the future and so my best guess is, because I'm from a time when the Woogy is quite strong then it effects me here the same way it would in the future." Chris knows this is complete bull but he couldn't exactly tell the truth on this one.

"Oh, okay. About the future and uh, um..." Phoebe stutters. Chris glances at her encouraging, "I'm so sorry we didn't listen to you or didn't take you seriously. But I promise that I'll do whatever I can to help prevent that future from ever happening."

Chris looks mildly surprised, "It's okay Phoebe, I understand. We should probably get back I'm guessing nobody knows you're here. How did you get here?"

Phoebe stands and picks up her bag, "A spell, and you're right we should get going."

Chris rises shakily to his feet and stumbles, "Woah, think maybe you could use it again. I don't want to try orbing yet."

"Sure." Phoebe says steadying him, "You don't look a hundred percent yet."

Phoebe pulls out the paper with the spell and a pen to modify it.

"Guiding spirts we ask thee

Send we

To where we'll find

What we wish

In this space and time."

Phoebe and Chris recite the spell and the two vanish in bright white lights.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

The Attic minutes before...

Paige opens the attic door holding the Book of Shadows in her other arm.

Piper, who is scrying, looks up, "You found the Book. Where was it?"

Paige sets the heavy book down on its pedestal before answering, "Phoebe's bed. Speaking of the Witch did you find her yet?"

Piper stops scrying, "I had her for a second but then I lost her."

Paige opens the Book and starts flipping pages, "Let me guess, she wasn't at the Office."

"Nope, in some abandoned buildings across the Bay. I think it's time to try a summoning spell."

"Already got it." Paige says as she turns to the correct page, Piper stands and joins her, grabbing Paige's hand.

Before either one can finish the spell or start it for that matter white lights filter in through the ceiling, forming into Phoebe and, "Chris?!"

"Oh CRAP!" Chris says in a harsh voice before falling to his knees on the rough attic floorboards.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"What in Hades are you doing here? Why for the love of all that is holy were you with him. He tried to kill you!" Piper yells, furious.

Chris grabs his head and moans, still kneeling on the attic floor.

"Are you wearing glasses?" Paige asks.

Piper raises her hands, ready to blow Chris up, but Phoebe steps forward and grabs her hands, forcing them down, "Don't! And it wasn't his fault."

"What do you mean it wasn't his fault?" Paige asks livid.

Phoebe tells them about her premonition, summoning Grams and Patty, traveling to the future, seeing and feeling the destruction, accidentally summoning her dead future self, all of them being dead, Chris reappearing in the future, returning to this time and returning here.

Chris meanwhile has curled up on the dusty attic floor, still clutching his head, letting out small moans of pain.

"How do we know he didn't put a spell on those glasses so you'd receive a premonition conveniently clearing his name?" Piper asks dubious.

"Piper! Look at him for a second, actually look at him! You saw his reaction when Officer Mitchell arrested him!" Phoebe exclaims incredulously at her sisters behavior.

Chris moans and whispers hoarsely, "Shh it's all right Phoebe, she has every right to suspect. I almost killed you, she's just being your older overprotective sister. I know what it's like."

He breaks off in a pitiful coughing fit, before whispering,

"Hide the identity of those who will to stay unknown

Project for all who dwell to see

The thoughts inside Phoebe's head

So Piper won't blast me dead."

A white cloud appears over Phoebe's head and everyone in the room gets a replay of Phoebe's premonition and the horrific views of the future city.

"Oh." Is all Piper can say as the cloud vanishes in a poof.

"ACHOO!" Chris sneezes violently and momentarily disappears in weak blue orbs, before reappearing in a shivering, pale heap.

"Oh that's not good." Paige says.

"ACHOO!" Chris sneezes violently again with the same results as before, "Joy! This sucks."

"At least you probably won't sneeze orb into another reality where you're dead." Paige says.

"Huh?" Phoebe and Piper ask.

"Never mind. So what'd ya do? Fall off the bridge?"

"ACHOO!" Chris sneezes yet again, he sniffles before replying, "Yes actually."

"Seriously? When?" Piper chuckles.

"During the earthquake that released the Woogy...again."

"Speaking of which, is the Woogy vanquished or not?" Paige asks.

"Yes, I vanquished it in jail while it tried to kill me. ACHOO!" Chris orbs out again but this time he doesn't reappear.

"Where did he go?" Phoebe asks.

"Ah Crap." Piper exclaims in exasperation.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-


	9. Oh Crap! Where in Hades is he?

GN chapt 9

Minutes later downstairs where Leo and Wyatt have been...

"Leo can you sense him?" Phoebe asks.

Leo closes his eyes for a moment and then opens them again, "I can't get a definitive read on his position."

"I'll start scrying, Piper he's going to need something to help with that sneeze. Leo keep sensing, Paige see if he's in any of the usual places, P3, The Bridge, Golden Gate Park." Phoebe says, heading upstairs.

"Why did I have to open my big mouth?" Paige says orbing out.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Chris opens his eyes, "Oh CRAP! Where in Hades am I?" Looking around all he can see in any direction is inky black darkness. Another thing, he can hardly move, his hand brushes something hard, smooth, a wall. His other hand hits a solid wall, his feet hit the same wall, reaching above his head and above his body, yep you guessed it, more walls. Chris closes his mouth and listens intently, he can't hear any air moving.

"Oh crap, I sure hope I either sneeze out of here or my family finds me within five hours."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Phoebe heads upstairs to the attic, pulls out a crystal and a map and begins scrying. A few minutes later, Phoebe slaps herself in the forehead, "I need something of Chris's for the crystal to concentrate on."

Phoebe starts pacing the attic, waiting for Paige's return, when the sun glints off of something lying on the ground, "Of course! When Chris sneezed his glasses must have fallen off again."Phoebe picks up the glasses, still holding the crystal in her other hand, and is thrown into a premonition.

Premonition: Chris sneeze orbing, the cemetery, the grandfather clock five hours in the future, a mausoleum, Chris's face, pale and lifeless.

Gasping Phoebe opens her eyes, the crystal has flown out of her hand, clear across the room and is now spinning rapidly above the cemetery Cole's family mausoleum is in.

"Paige!"

Paige orbs in as Phoebe straightens, "I haven't found him yet, I was about to check The Park. What is it?"

"I know where he is, I think."

"You think? How?"

"He dropped his glasses and when I picked them up to scry for him I got a premonition, then the crystal shot out of my hand and started spinning over the cemetery. In my premonition I saw a mausoleum."

"That's great! I'll go tell Leo and Piper." Paige says, walking towards the door.

"Paige, there's one more thing you should know."

Paige stops midway to the door, "What?"

"I also saw the clock, we only have just under five hours to find Chris."

Confusion clouds Paige's face, "What? Why?"

"Mausoleum, Cemetery, five hours..." Phoebe says, listing what they know on her fingers.

"Ohh. Yeah, I still don't get it."

Phoebe slaps her thighs, "Chris will run out of air in just under five hours, he's buried himself alive."

"Ohh, that's definitely not good. I'll go tell Leo and Piper." Paige says and hurries out of the attic calling, "Piper! Leo!"

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Chris POV

'Just when I think my luck is turning around, I sneeze myself into a coffin. That definitely sounds like something I'd do, it just goes to show I'm destined to be grumpy all the time.'

Being stuck inside a coffin gives a person lots of time to think, that is if that person is like me and has a magical family who are probably looking for me, even though they don't know I'm family. One thing that's currently plaguing my thoughts is the other night on the bridge.

I'd frozen up, despite loving my spot on the bridge which is surrounded by water, I try to avoid large amounts of water whenever possible. That night tumbling towards the Bay I'd almost drown, but somebody saved me, somebody with telekinetic abilities, I'd know the familiarity of telekinesis being used on me anywhere.

Part of my Elder/Whitelighter side gives me a different variety of sensing with a witchy twist. Everyone who is magic has a different, unique signature to their powers, everyone can tell the difference between telekinesis and molecular combustion, but only I can sense the deviations, deviations that are like a fingerprint.

The magical signature I felt the other night had a familiarity to it, but not an exact match to anyone in my 'database'. That's another thing, I can remember each and every signature I've felt since gaining my ability. This 'database or power dictionary' as my mom called it has probably kept me alive much longer than if I have these abilities.

I've also noticed during my stay in the past, when Piper tried to freeze me, it felt different from when she accidentally forgot and tried to freeze me in the future. Demon's also feel slightly different, weaker almost.

'Must be something about age.'

Once a signature is registered his sensing abilities can detect oncoming attacks with a familiar magical signature. Meaning demons have trouble catching me off guard, since basically every demon under Wyatt's command has been sent after me at one time or another. Also as I'm constantly reminded here in the past I never relax and okay maybe I'm a little neurotic, but that's what happens to someone who grows up in a war zone and demons are constantly trying to capture you.

I hope my family finds me soon, I can't have more than an hour left. I loose myself in my thoughts, alone, waiting, running out of air, dying.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"Why does it feel like I live here?" Phoebe comments as soon as they (Leo, Paige, Piper and herself, Wyatt's with Darryl) reform just inside the cemetery, armed with flashlights.

"Because this is where His family mausoleum is, plus Paige came here when she was a vampire." Piper responds, careful not to say Cole's name.

"Plus when I sneeze orbed myself to that alternate reality I was buried here and alternate Piper buried the Lazarus demon here." Paige adds.

"Because Chris only has just under an hour left I came up with a spell to put on his glasses." Phoebe says, pulling out the glasses in question, a folded piece of paper and a vial of fushia potion.

Phoebe places the glasses on the ground in front of her and unfolds the paper,

"Help me locate the one I cannot find

So I may restore my peace of mind."

Phoebe uncorks the vial and pours the potion it contains on the glasses. The glasses glow with pink light and rise into the air.

Phoebe holds out her hand and the glasses land on her open palm, Phoebe puts the glasses on, "Woah!"

"What?" Leo asks slightly concerned.

Phoebe slowly turns in a circle, "There's this little white arrow that glows when I face north, which I'm guessing is the direction we need to go to find Chris."

Phoebe sets off at a fast walk, Paige, Piper and Leo trailing behind uncertainly, "The light is getting brighter the closer we get."

They wind through the cemetery, "Hey Piper?" Phoebe asks, not looking away from the light.

"Yeah?" Piper responds, she's in back arm in arm with Leo.

"Do you have a watch? I want to know how much time we have left."

Piper rolls up her sleeves and Paige asks, "Why?"

"Well because the light is still getting brighter, but it flickered there for a second."

Leo points the flashlight at Piper's wrist, "It's twenty to six."

Phoebe's heart plummets down to her stomach, "We've got to hurry!"

They continue walking at a, increased pace until about five minutes later, Phoebe abruptly stops and Paige walks into her, Piper and Leo bump into Paige and Phoebe cries out as she falls into a hole.

Paige, Piper and Leo peer down, Phoebe's up to her waist in a particularly covered hole about two feet down, "Are you okay?" Piper sounds apologetic.

"Fine, but the glasses stopped getting brighter, now they're doing something I think Leo should see, I'll pass them up."

Phoebe's about to toss the up, but Paige says, "They won't do us or Chris any good if they're broken. Glasses!"

Paige orbs the glasses to her and hands them to Leo, who puts them on, "Wow! How did you see out of these Phoebe?"

"Never mind that. Look down at me and they'll start doing it." Phoebe says in frustration.

Leo looks down at her, "Okay that's a heartbeat."

"That's what I thought, I must be on top."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

By his calculations Chris has about fifteen minutes left when a muffled thump comes from above him. Chris isn't sure what he should do, he's probably too far down to yell loud enough, but what if he isn't, should he waste his breath?

Chris decides not to waste his breath, he hears faint scraping and grunting noises, but they're growing quieter and quieter as his senses begin to dim. Minutes pass, he knows there's only minutes left, his eyes begin to flicker and he can't fight anymore, his eyes close and he slips into a possibility endless sleep.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Phoebe's shovel hits wood, "Found it."

Leo, who is down with her grabs her hand and they orb back up, "Ready Paige?"

Paige nods and orbs down in the six foot hole, she places a hand on the uncovered part of the coffin and orbs out.

Paige and the coffin reappear next to the hole, Piper carefully takes aim and blasts the lock.

Phoebe, who is wearing the glasses again shouts, "Hurry, there's no pulsing left."

Leo and Paige pull open the coffin and...

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-


	10. The one day he thought he could have fun

GN chapt 10

Previously...

Minutes pass, Chris knows there's only minutes left, his eyes begin to flicker and he can't fight anymore, his eyes close and he slips into a possibility endless sleep.

Phoebe's shovel hits wood, "Found it." Phoebe, who is wearing the glasses again shouts, "Hurry, there's no pulsing left."

Leo and Paige pull open the coffin and...

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Chris's eyes and he sucks in a much needed breath of fresh air, "You found me."

"Did you ever doubt we would?" Phoebe asks.

"Truthfully the coffin gave me pause." Chris replies siting up, "Why are you wearing my glasses Phoebe?"

"I cast a locator spell on them so we could find you." Phoebe answers offering Chris her hand.

Chris accepts the hand and rises unsteadily to his feet, "Can I have them back?"

"What? Oh, sure. Sorry." Phoebe removes the glasses and places them in Chris's outstretched palm, the glasses glow with bright white light as they're reunited with their owner.

Chris puts his glasses on and climbs out of the coffin, steadying himself on Phoebe's shoulder, "Alright buster as soon as we get home you're in bed or on the couch, no buts." Piper instructs in a firm tone, "You're obviously sick and exhausted."

Chris lowers his head in defeat, "Yes Piper." It takes all of his willpower not to say Mom.

Everybody joins hands and orb out, they reappear at the Manor minutes later and Piper immediately pushes Chris down on the couch, "Sit, I'll bring you some soup."

Leo orbs away to retrieve Wyatt from Darryl's, Phoebe and Paige sit on the couch adjacent to the one Chris is on.

Paige shakes her head in dismay, "You have the worst luck, you know that right."

Chris grins weakly and sneezes, orbing out at the same time again, "Not again!" Paige yells and grabs his orbs, anchoring him in place.

Chris reforms and sniffles, "Maybe we should cast an anti-orbing spell on me."

"Good idea. Question aren't your powers still bound?" Phoebe says getting up to fetch a piece of paper and pen.

"My witch powers are, but not orbing." Chris answers in a husky tone.

Phoebe returns and jots down a quick spell,

"Orbing problems fix them now

Bind the powers let it be."

Phoebe recites and a blue aura surrounds Chris momentarily.

Chris sneezes again, but no orbs form, "Not your best work, but it did the trick."

Piper enters the room carrying a bowl of soup and a spoon, both of which she presents to Chris, "Here you are. Would you like some tea for your sneeze?"

"Thanks Piper, and yes please." Chris replies accepting the food.

Piper leaves the room for the kitchen to make the herbal tea they made for Paige when she was sneeze orbing.

"Do you even know how to have fun?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah have you ever had fun?" Paige adds.

"I had fun once it was awful." Chris finally answers, nobody sees the tears shining in the emerald depths of his sorrowful gaze.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper asks returning with a steaming cup of tea.

Chris sips his tea before replying, "My father always played favorites when it came to me and my older brother, he was never there on my birthday until my cursed fourteenth."

"Why cursed?" Paige asks gently.

"It's cursed because that's the day the world starts going to the demons, the one day I had fun and actually thought I might have a chance at being happy." Chris says remembering the day his world fell apart.

"If you're okay to talk about it, it might help." Phoebe says in a comforting tone.

"My Dad showed up as a surprise and we went to pick out ice cream, we had just exited the store when he got a call from a charge and told me he'd be back soon, so I orbed home to find the house on fire, my brother nowhere to be seen. I raced inside and found my mother on the kitchen floor a huge hole in her stomach, bleeding out." Chris's voice cracks and he drinks out of his soup bowl to hide his tears.

"If it's too hard to continue we understand." Paige says.

"No it's okay, I've told you this much, might as well finish. I never learned how to heal, my dad was always training my older brother. I yelled for my family to come help but nobody came. I remember feeling my mother take her last breath, but I was in denial, I orbed us onto the lawn and the next thing I know I'm in my bed in the house. I thought it was a dream, but when I went downstairs my mother was still dead." Chris draws in a shaky breath and continues, "I found out later that my Aunts and Uncles were attacked by demons and at there homes and didn't make it. My father showed up at the funeral and told me that it was my fault they were dead, if I hadn't been born they would all still be alive. My brother and Grandfather stood up for me and my dad retreated to the Heavens, I haven't seen him since. Rage, grief and the quest for revenge drove my brother off the deap end months later he joined Wyatt when he came to power a year later. The day I thought I could let myself have fun ended up being the worst day of my life, the day my mother died and everything went wrong." Chris finishes and is unable to contain his sob of grief.

Piper's maternal instincts take over and she wraps her arms around Chris, "It's alright, you're going to stop that from ever happening."

Chris jerks away, "Stop it! Don't comfort me it's my fault you're dead, it's all my fault. My dad is right." Chris doesn't realize what he said, but the sisters do, Piper stops stunned and stares at Chris, "It's all my fault, you're all dead because of me. If I hadn't been born you'd be fine. How can you ever forgive me?" Chris sobs, the pressure and stress of keeping his secrets and saving his future finally overwhelming him.

Leo chooses now to orb in as Piper says,"You're my son." utter shock and disbelief in her voice. This neurotic witchlighter from the future that they'd all been mistreating is her son.

Chris doesn't reply he just nods and sobs.


	11. Proof or Denial

Author Note : More to come by February.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

GN chapt 11

Leo chooses now to orb in as Piper says,"You're my son." utter shock and disbelief in her voice. This neurotic witchlighter from the future that they'd all been mistreating is her son.

Chris doesn't reply he just nods and sobs.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Three things run through Leo's head as he quietly walks into the kitchen and then orbs Wyatt to his room,'That's impossible! Piper isn't pregnant! Besides after all he's done it doesn't make any sense.'

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"Baby look at me," Piper says softly, Chris complies and Piper continues, "It's not your fault okay. For all we know we still would've died, maybe sooner if you hadn't been born. Don't ever think it's your fault. Besides, we know now and because you're here now you've probably already changed our futures. If anyone should be asking for forgiveness it's us."

Chris sniffs, "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do." Piper says.

"Can you forgive us Chris?" Phoebe asks, tears shining in her eyes.

Chris's face turns dark, "Well... I don't know. I mean you put me in jail and haven't been the nicest or easiest charges..."

"Chris!" Phoebe and Paige exclaim hurt and ashamed.

Chris cracks a grin, "I'm joking, I completely understand most of the things you did and said, in your situation I probably would've done something similar. Besides you went all the way to the future to find me."

Phoebe exchanges a glance with Paige and then they pounce on Chris, "Family hug!"

They embrace for a minute, one happy family.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Meanwhile...

Leo orbs to Chris's room at P3, he needs proof the boy is lying.

His room is spotless, everything is neat and ordered in every place of the room but one, his desk.

Leo rifles through the papers on his desk, start charts, lists of potion ingredients, demons and numbers. The numbers have various demon names by them, so Leo's best guess is page numbers.

A forest green backpack catches Leo's eye and he pulls it out from behind the couch and sits down in the desk chair, "Bingo Baby." Leo mutters to himself and unzips the biggest pocket.

Empty potion vials and a bag of corks come out first as well as a plastic tub of full potion vials, tape holds the cork securely in place as well as labels the contents.

Leo reaches inside and his hand bumps something solid, "Hello." A notebook, score. Leo flips through the notebook and then closes it disappointed, not a journal, but a personal Book of Shadows full of spells and potion recipes.

Leo sets the notebook aside and reaches into the pack again, his finger catches a string and he extracts a small leather pouch, "Let's see what secrets you're hiding." Leo pulls the drawstring and carefully empties the contents into the desk.

A familiar looking engagement ring on a silk cord falls out first, then a small gold locket on a chain. Leo excited, sets that aside and sifts through the remaining contents.

When he's done Leo replaces the ring as well as most of the contents except for the locket and three vexing items, "How peculiar, where and how did he get Piper's wedding ring, Paige's favorite earrings and Phoebe's lucky necklace?"

He couldn't have stolen them because Piper's ring was firmly on her finger and Paige was wearing her earrings at this moment. Putting the vexing items aside Leo opens the locket, "Mine and Piper's wedding photo?"

Even more confusing was Paige and Phoebe standing with two men all in wedding clothes, the faces of the men wouldn't focus. Six unfamiliar girls and one boy stand by a teenage Wyatt and a slightly younger male with ear length chocolate brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes, both the boy and Wyatt are grinning with matching smiles.

The locket falls out of Leo's fingers and drops to the floor, seemingly in a trance Leo bends over and picks up the locket and slips it in his pocket. Leo collects the contents of the backpack and returns them to the bag, zipping the bag as he walks Leo stows the bag behind the couch where he'd found it and orbs out.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

At the Manor

Chris laughs as he and his past family share stories and a giddy feeling consumes him, 'For once I'm having fun.'

Unfortunately being a Halliwell something always has to go wrong.


	12. Attack on the family

GN chapt 12

Leo chooses now to orb in as Piper says,"You're my son." utter shock and disbelief in her voice.

Chris doesn't reply he just nods and sobs.

Chris laughs as he and his past family share stories and a giddy feeling consumes him, 'For once I'm having fun.'

Unfortunately being a Halliwell something always has to go wrong.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

The baby monitor on the table starts screaming and startles everybody, "Wyatt!" Chris yells and jumps up, racing towards the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Chris races full speed into his parent's bedroom and bursts into Wyatt's room, a demon standing over Wyatt's crib lifts the screaming toddler into his arms. The door behind Chris slams shut and he spins around just in time to receive a hard blow to the head, Chris falls to his knees and two muscular demons grab his arms and wrench them behind his back. One of the demons holding him clamps a smelly hand over his mouth. The third demon, who appears to be the lead, places Wyatt back in his crib, and turns to face a struggling Chris.

Chris bites down hard on the demon's hand and cries out hoarsely, "Leave my brother alone you..." Chris finishes with a wheeze when the air whooshes out of him as the demon he bit slams it's first into his gut and clamps a hand back over his mouth.

The lead demon summons an empty potion vial and a jewel encrusted athame as he approaches a still struggling demon holding Chris's mouth tilts his head until he's forcefully staring into the lead demon's eyes. The demon's eyes glow red and Chris abruptly stops struggling and is seemingly frozen, only his eyes dart around frantically.

The lead demon places the vial on the ground in front of Chris and uses the athame to slice a hole in his shirt. Chris's eyes widen in horror and then the lead demon slashes with his athame carving a piece of flesh from his stomach. Chris's eyes grow even wider with pain as the vial fills with blood. The demon corks it and the spell on Chris breaks as the demons shimmer out. As soon as the spell breaks Chris doubles over clutching the spot where the athame tore into his skin.

Chris stands and shuffles over to the nightstand and turns on the monitor which the demon had apparently turned off, "Wyatt's fine, but I'm not the best. I'll bring him down with me." Chris turns the monitor back off and scoops Wyatt up, carefully with one arm cradling him, with his other hand Chris uses what remains of his shirt to apply pressure to the wound.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Meanwhile downstairs...

Leo orbs in to see Chris pounding up the stairs like a mountain goat. The sisters are in the living room, Leo enters and then six demons shimmer in, Piper blasts two demons, but the others armed with potions manage to toss their potions one at each person in the room. White smoke billows out and Leo can't help but inhale. The world spins and Leo collapses, the last two things he is aware of are the monitor turning off and his family slumping to the ground, then nothing.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

When Chris reaches the bottom of the stairs, he immediately places Wyatt in the playpen that's downstairs and rushes to his mother, hurriedly checking her for a pulse, she has one. Breathing a little easier Chris checks both of his Aunt's, thankfully they have one too. Just then Chris notices another unconscious form, Leo.

Chris returns to Wyatt and lifts him into his arms, he settles down next to their mother placing her head in his lap. Chris strokes her hair gently, trying to keep it away from his blood.

Shrugging off his jacket careful not to jostle his sleeping baby big brother, Chris gingerly pulls the edges of his shirt away from his wound. Luckily it's only a flesh wound and Chris tears the sleeves off his jacket and uses one as a pad to soak up the blood and try to stop the bleeding, the other to secure it in place.

Chris doesn't know how long he sits there but his mother eventually begins to stir and Chris releases a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Ohh, what happened?" Piper asks the minute her eyes are open.

"It's okay Mum I've got you. Wyatt's safe, he's right here."

"Chris?" Piper asks in confusion.

"It's me. Do you remember anything?"

Piper sits up and gathers the still sleeping Wyatt in her arms before replying, "Six demons attacked...blew two up. They had potions, made white smoke, passing out and then you. They could've killed us." Her sentences are choppy and broken up.

Paige and Phoebe sit up next to Chris, groaning, "Hey you're awake, Aunt Paige go check on Leo he hasn't woken up yet, Aunt Phoebe stay with Piper she's in shock. I'm going to make her some tea to help calm her nerves." Chris stands and helps Piper to the couch, worried to find her shaking like a leaf. Phoebe sits next to Piper and comforts her and Chris hurries to the kitchen.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-


	13. Buffy and Angel

GN chapt 13

Chris holds his mother in his arms as she sips her chamomile tea. Leo who is lying on the adjacent love seat finally begins to stir and Chris hands him a mug of coffee.

"Thanks, this coffee tastes like dirt." Leo says.

Chris actually cracks a wry smile, "What do you expect it was just ground this morning."

Leo chuckles and sets the mug down, "What's wrong with Piper?" His voice is curt though Chris can pick up a slight shake in his words.

"She's in shock, those demons could've killed all of us, she isn't used to feeling so..." He struggles to find the right word.

"Vulnerable." Leo supplies.

"Yeah. But I have the sneaking suspicion they're not done with us."

Paige and Phoebe enter the room, both sipping steaming cups of tea, "What makes you say that?"

"This." Chris replies, dragging his hand through the air above his wound removing the glamor he'd put on his body.

Phoebe gasps and puts a hand to get mouth, "Oh Gods. What did those pieces of crap do to you?"

"Got a vial of my blood. Guess it's safe to assume the Underworld knows about me now too." Chris says, carefully removing the makeshift bandage. This also seems to snap Piper out of her stupor.

Leo kneels in front of him and extends his already glowing hands til they're inches away from the wound on the younger man's body, "There you go Buddy."

Paige just about snorts tea all over herself, "Buddy?" While Chris and the others look at Leo oddly.

Leo seems to shrink under the questioning gazes of his family, "I heard Piper ask if you're my son, I saw you nod." His words are directed at Chris, who's face has gone to confusion to panic.

"Why didn't you come in and make yourself known?" Piper asks.

Leo seems to become even smaller and whispers something inaudible, "What was that?" Phoebe asks.

Leo can feel his face growing red as he repeats himself, louder this time, "I needed proof, so I went to P3." His fingers instinctively dip into his pants pocket.

Paige sees the discreet movement, "What's that you got there Leo?"

Leo reaches into his pocket and pulls out Piper's engagement ring, twin to the one that remains on her finger despite their breakup, Paige's favorite necklace and Phoebe's earrings, he hesitates and doesn't pull out the locket just yet.

Leo brings himself to look at Chris who's eyes are dark with anger, Piper twirls her ring and Paige is examining her necklace, Phoebe looks confused, "So you went to P3 and made replicas of our favorite pieces of jewelry?"

"No Aunt, he went through my personal belongings and found the future versions of your favorite jewelry." Chris says his voice hard with rage.

Leo looking uncomfortable with his outraged future sin fingers the gold chain in his pocket, Chris notices and extends his palm, the locket flies out of Leo's pocket and onto Chris's palm, "Is that yours Chris?" Paige asks.

"Yep. It's my family, us." Chris says and clamps his hands over his ears and allows a squealing Phoebe to take the locket out of his hands and open it.

"Geez. Aunt Phoebe are you trying to make me deaf?" Chris asks lowering his hands.

A very disappointed Phoebe looks at him and pouts, "Why can't I make out anybody except for Wyatt and us?"

Piper plucks the locket out of Phoebe's hands, "Hey I can't make out anyone else out either."

Chris snatches the locket back from Paige who had stole it from Piper's gasp, and closes it with a shrug, "Future Con- eh forget that. Future Fun. Plus I really don't want to endanger their existence."

"Lighten up a bit dude." Phoebe says with one last desperate attempt to squeeze some information out of her stubborn nephew.

"After I save Wyatt I'll tell you the first initial of your husbands name." Chris promises.

"Thank you Angel!" Phoebe squeals and now it's Chris's turn to feel his face growing red, it doesn't help the others are hiding their snickers very poorly.

Chris pockets the locket and collects the other items Leo borrowed.

Just then orbs filter in through the ceiling abdomen form into two people, the first a tall, brooding, pale skinned man with dark hair and eyes. The second a slightly shorter, toned female with shoulder length blonde hair and hauntingly familiar green eyes.

The first of the two says, "We don't have much time. They're coming. Chris did they get any of your blood?" Chris nods unable to form words, "Darn it! We've got to-" He breaks off as the whole house rumbles abdomen the windows brick themselves up.

The woman moves closer to the man, "We're out of time baby." Turning to Chris she says, "Hello again Chris. Good to see you. We're your whitelighters by the way. I'm Buffy and this is my husband Angel."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Sorry that took forever, but hey now I have two extra days off to write thanks to fridgid temps. No this is not a Charmed/Buffy crossover, I just wanted to borrow Buffy and Angel's body's for a bit. It's not really them. Cookie and quickie story to anyone who can guess who Buffy and Angel actually are.


	14. Eavesdropping

GN chapt 14

Previously

The first of the two says, "We don't have much time. They're coming. Chris did they get any of your blood?" Chris nods unable to form words, "Darn it! We've got to-" He breaks off as the whole house rumbles and the windows brick themselves up.

The woman moves closer to the man, "We're out of time baby." Turning to Chris she says, "Hello again Chris. Good to see you. We're your whitelighters by the way. I'm Buffy and this is my husband Angel."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"That's not true. I already know who my whitelighters are and you aren't them unless, Oh You Didn't!" Chris says as realization dawns on him and he grabs the two of them by their arms, "Excuse us a minute." Chris steers Buffy and Angel out of the room and upstairs to the Piper's room.

As soon as they're safely in Piper's room Chris crosses his arms and glares at the two whitelighters.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Meanwhile downstairs the rest of the family follows Phoebe to the kitchen where she uses the vent to eavesdrop on the conversation

(Italics represent the bits and pieces the members downstairs are hearing, bold however is what they can't hear, the voices however all sound the same, meaning they can't tell who it is thats speaking)

"**We** _came_ **to** _warn_ **you**, **but we** _couldn't_ _reveal_ **ourselves to the** _others_ _yet_." Buffy says.

"_Why_ **did you** _remove_ **your** _glamors_ **then**?" Chris shoots back.

"**We** _didn't_ _mean_ **to. We **_couldn't_ _keep_ **them** _up_ **any** _longer_, **I'm just** _glad_ _you're_ **the** _only_ **one** **who** _saw_." Angel explains.

"_What_ **do you mean** _couldn't_ **keep them** _up_ **any** _longer_? **You're** _both_ _powerful_ _hybrids_." Chris asks confusion evident in his voice to those in the room with him.

"**The** _demon_ **that** _took_ **your**_ blood _**used it **_in _**a**_ potion_, _got_ **some of** _Andy's_** too, they** _used_ **it to **_make_ **an** _invisible_ **barrier** _around_ **the** _Manor_ **anyone who** _shares_ **the** _blood_ **of** _those_ _in_ **the** _potion_ _can't_ **use their** _magic_ **while** _on_ **the** _property_." Buffy explains.

"_You_ **mean to** _tell_ **me we're** _trapped_, **due to the** _bricks_, _without_ **any magic**. **Can** _demons_ **still** **get** _in_ **and** _out_?" Chris exclaims.

Phoebe exchanges horrified glances at her family and without a second thought they hurry, quietly upstairs.

"Yes. You should tell the others-" Buffy says, but stops when the door bursts open, "Oh Shiitake Mushrooms!"

"Oh Gods, Prue! And Andy?" Piper gasps while Paige stops short her mouth agape, Phoebe looks anywhere but at her living sisters.

"Uh, Mum, Leo, Aunties meet my whitelighters Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy Trudeau-Halliwell." Chris mumbles, "Aka, Buffy and Angel Summers."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"Bloody Hell! What ever happened to knocking Piper?" Andy/Angel asks.

"This is my room, so knocking doesn't really matter." Piper retorts.

"Look Piper I know we all have a lot to explain and talk about, but this is not the time." Buffy/Prue says.

"She's right, Piper you know what we heard all 'ell is probably about to break loose." Phoebe says.

Piper rounds on the middle sister, "Don't Tell Me You Knew About This!" Phoebe says nothing but is faintly shaking, which Piper takes as an answer, "For How Long!?"

Phoebe's voice is quite faint when she answers, "Since they helped me get Chris back from the future after I saw him fade from existence. They made me promise not to tell you or anybody else."

Piper jumps when Chris touches her shoulder lightly, "I cast a spell preventing Phoebe from spilling the magical beans or else you probably would've found out the minute she got back." Chris lies easily in his quivering Aunt's defense.

Phoebe blinks gratefully up at her nephew and she stops shaking, this seems to assuage Piper's anger for the minute.

"Sorry to interrupt but as you may have heard we have a situation." Andy inserts.

"Right we could only hear snippets of your conversation but when heard 'trapped and no magic' we came running. Let's go down to the living room and talk." Leo says, bouncing Wyatt in his arms, always the one for getting the facts, that is until recently...

"Not downstairs, the attic. We'll have the Book and Demon leftovers." Chris argues.

Leo nods in ascent surprising Chris that he hadn't disagreed, even more surprisingly it's Piper who disagrees, "The attic only has one way out for us at least. We'll be sitting ducks."

"I know Mum, but we can use the attic and top floors, first reverse the power striping potion and I may be able to get a premonition about the attack, see how much time we've got."

"Umm... Excuse Me! Did you just say Premonition?! Are we missing something here?" Phoebe asks.

"Whoops." Chris says clamping a hand over his mouth, "I'm going to guess asking you to forget I just said that is pointless."

"You bet!" Everybody except Prue and Andy exclaim in unison.

"I thought nobody had powers, how will reversing the effects of the power binding potion give you your powers back?" Leo asks, rocking Wyatt in his arms.

"I, like Wyatt am quite powerful, I can count at least ten points during my trip where I could've killed you all without breaking a sweat." Chris explains.

"Umm... we'll all be much nicer now, promise." Phoebe says quickly with a touch of fear in her voice.

"Like I would kill any of you! That would really screw up the future. Besides I love you gals." Chris says inadvertently excluding Leo from his statement.

"I'll get some **candles** and use a **standard** **reversal** **spell**." Paige calls and the requested items orb into her arms.

"You still need a lighter Paige." Phoebe reminds her sister, not bothering to point out the personal gain.

"No problem, I got it... never mind." Chris says holding up his hand and studying it.

Everybody looks at him strangely and he looks up, "What?"

Leo jumps up and retrieves a lighter from the kitchen, "Here you go Son."

Chris stiffens and holds the lighter like it's on fire, "Thanks Leo." He grits out between clenched teeth.

Leo's face falls as he sits back on the floor still holding Wyatt, Chris avoids eye contact as he carefully lights the candle.

Paige, Phoebe and Piper join hands and read the spell,

"Guided spirits

Hear our plea

Annul this magic

Let it be."

Their hands still joined, Paige lowers the piece of paper they had the spell until it's touching the flame. The paper burns quickly and releases a swirl of line green colored lights that hit Chris and his body absorbs them.

(In this story Chris has more powers, stay tuned ;))

Chris reaches out and nonchalantly pokes the fire with his right index finger, drawing gasps of surprise from his surrounding family. When Chris removes his finger from the fire more gasps can be heard, for the candle is no longer lit and the tip of his finger is.

Chris sits down on the bed and stares off into the distance, his eyes glazing over slightly. Chris slowly begins to rise out of his seat and floats stationary a foot off his bed. However moments later the flame on his finger flares up and then sputters out, Chris drops out of the air and thumps back onto the covers, "Shitake Mushrooms! We've got a big problem and not a lot of time."


	15. Premonitions and Preparations

GN chapt 15

Previously

He breaks off as the whole house rumbles and the windows brick themselves up.

"Uh, Mum, Leo, Aunties meet my whitelighters Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy Trudeau-Halliwell." Chris mumbles, "Aka, Buffy and Angel Summers."

"The demon that took your blood used it in a potion...they used it to make an invisible barrier around the Manor anyone who shares the blood of those in the potion can't use their magic while on the property."

"I, like Wyatt am quite powerful, I can count at least ten points during my trip where I could've killed you all without breaking a sweat." Chris explains.

Chris reaches out and nonchalantly pokes the fire with his right index finger...When Chris removes his finger from the fire more gasps can be heard, for the candle is no longer lit and the tip of his finger is...Chris slowly begins to rise out of his seat and floats stationary a foot off his bed. However moments later the flame...sputters out, Chris drops out of the air and thumps back onto the covers, "Shitake Mushrooms! We've got a big problem and not a lot of time."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"What was that all about?" Paige asks.

"My advanced premonition power." Chris answers simply. (AN: These are my own interpretation of powers, they may or may not vary from the show.)

"And the scary finger in the fire thing?" Piper asks, examining her son's finger intensely.

Chris gently pulls his finger away from his mother, "Mum, my finger is fine, my hands and forearms are fire resistant. I can light my fingers on fire too, if I'm at a hundred percent I can light my entire hand on fire and even launch fireballs." Chris says.

"I don't remember a Warren witch having advanced pyrokinesis, hmm..." Leo comments thoughtfully.

"We can worry about that later. Right now we have to worry about my premonition." Chris urges impatiently.

"Of course you're right. What happened, what did you see?" Phoebe inquires.

"It's hard to explain, it'd be easier to show you." Chris replies.

"Show us?" Paige asks in confusion.

"I have the power of projection as well." Chris elucidates, "Normally I'd be able to project it to the entire room, but due to that darn potion plus my cold I'm losing power too fast. But, I'll be able to show others if they possess any sort of foreseeing abilities. But if we're gonna do it we've got to do it now."

"Meaning me." Phoebe says.

"Yes, hold your hands out palms facing up." Chris instructs.

Phoebe complies and Chris extends his hands, palms facing down above Phoebe's outstretched palms.

Closing their eyes in unison Chris gives his next instruction, "Clear your mind. Most people aren't aware of it but we all have invisible barriers around our minds, most people's aren't very strong, however witches and other supernatural beings have stronger barriers than the average person. This barrier bars out people trying to infiltrate or influence ones mind. In order to share this image our barriers must both be down."

Phoebe concentrates and visualizes a wall protecting her thoughts and memories, she relaxes and imagines the walls lowering to accept Chris. Chris does the same for the most part, praying the empath blocking potion works at a neurological level.

A green ball of energy emits from Chris's palms, while a hot pink light streams of out of Phoebe's and cocoons the green ball, Phoebe is suddenly jolted into a premonition.

Queue Premonition. (that you don't get to see, sry.)

As soon as it came the premonition adbruptly ends and both Phoebe and Chris feel their mental barriers slam back up as the light vanishes.

"Okay I think that was the last of my power leaving, we've got to hurry." Chris says.

Phoebe adds, "He's right, we've got about three four hours max, probably less." Turning to Chris she asks, "Was that where the premonition ended?"

"Yeah, there was a bit more but it's nothing relevant." Chris replies.

"Chris you and Phoebe should take the lead on this one." Leo suggests.

"Okay, why?" Chris asks warily.

"Cuz you and Phoebe saw what's going to happen. Didn't you?" Leo reasons.

Phoebe looks startled at being put on the spot, "Bits and pieces, none of it was very clear."

"I'm sure between the two of you you'll be able to prep us to the best of your abilities." Leo's voice is reassuring.

Chris narrows his eyes till they're hard green slits, taking the man's statement as a challenge, when he speaks his voice is curt and void of emotion, "Don't worry Leo. We've got this covered."

Turning to the others he says, "Mum, Uncle Andy you're on potion duty. I wasn't able to ascertain what demons we're up against exactly but I do know there's a lot of them whatever they are. Strongest thing you've got Uncle Andy."

"You've got it Chris." Andy replies, helping Piper to her feet before heading out the door.

Addressing Paige, "Aunt Paige show Aunt Prue how to make some homemade weapons, smoking candles, pipe bombs, the works."

"Yet again I'm glad I excelled in chemistry." Paige comments as she leads Prue out.

"And last but no least Aunt Phoebe I need you to write some spells, stun, freeze, single witch vanquish, cloaking, anything you think might come in handy. Toss in a few Power of Three and Four as well." Phoebe nods and heads out and up to the attic.

"What about you and me?" Leo asks and Chris lets out a heavy sigh.

Chris turns to face him, "You come with me."

Chris exits the room, starting up the stairs, Leo follows asking, "What are we doing?"

It's all Chris can do to keep himself from growling at the man, " We're going to set up a magical ward around Wyatt's playpen in the nursery using my blood, then I'm going to attempt laying traps and barricades around the Manor."

"How are you supposed to-"

Leo starts to say but Chris whirls on him seething, "If you're going to continually slow me down by asking pointless questions you can leave!"

Leo doesn't answer immediately and Chris turns his back on the man, "Chris," Leo says with a quiet uncertainty, "Don't you need your powers to imbue the crystals with your blood?"

Chris whirls on him again ready to knock the man on his pompous butt, but then as soon as it came his anger leaves him and he sighs, "I guess you're," He has to force the next word out, "right."

They reach the attic and Chris immediately begins flipping furiously through the book, Leo meanwhile sits at the table where Phoebe's pen is racing across several notecards.

Frustrated Chris slams the Book closed and begins pacing back and forth when Leo jumps up with an exclamation of, "Ah ha! I've got it!"

Chris stops in his tracks and glances at the older man, Phoebe startled out of concentration falls out of her chair, "Got what?" Chris asks eyeing Leo incredulously.

Phoebe's climbing back in her chair, glaring at Leo before us answers, "How we can make a protective circle around Wyatt strengthened with our blood without using the crystals. At least in theory of seems possible."

Chris raises one eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Leo walks over to the Book and flips through it, stopping at a page he spins the top of the pedestal around do it's facing Phoebe and Chris, "I'm talking about this."

Phoebe and Chris skim the page quickly and look up in unison, "Melinda Warren?"

Phoebe's eyes widen with sudden realization, "You mean the birth of Melinda Warren."

Leo nods, "Ohh," Chris breathes, "That could work depending on what you're thinking."

Leo's eyes gleam with happiness that his son had accepted his plan so far, "I'll go get some apples and laurel leaves from the kitchen."

"Good, I'll look through here again, I think I have an idea on what could give us an extra edge." Chris agrees, trading places with Leo at the Book.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Minutes later...

"That should do it." Chris says, securing a bandage in place around his finger, "Let's do a test. Hey Uncle Andy Could You Come Up Here For A Sec Please!" Chris hollers down the stairs.

Moments later Andy enters the bedroom and glances about, "Yeah?"

Chris holds out one finger in the universal 'one minute gesture' and moves till he's standing in the doorway of the nursery, "I've put up the shield right here by the doorway, see it you can come in."

Piper walks into the room as Andy hesitantly walks forwards and appears to hit an invisible wall. Chris motions towards Leo and he walks forward easily passing through the shield and into the room.

Chris nods in approval and says, "Leo, grab Wyatt and take him out there," Leo does so and Chris pulls his pocketknife out of his back pocket.

Chris steps out of the nursery and makes 'back up' motions with his hands, "You guys should back up or go over there." He motions towards the window seat.

They do as he says and Chris opens his pocketknife carefully and takes aim at a spot above his head in the nursery wall. Chris lets the pocketknife fly, it hits the shield and it deflects back at him, Chris ducks and it hits the wall dropping harmlessly to the ground. Chris picks it up and closes it, "Good this one's weapon proof."

Leo puts Wyatt back in his crib and Chris says, "Let's meet in the dining room and take stock. I'll get Phoebe."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Downstairs...

"Everything is ready. We'll head up to the second floor and try and hold them there, don't let them back you into a corner. I'll cover the nursery, it makes sense that they may be after Wyatt." Chris says.

Just then the front door blows off it's hinges and demons flood in.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Last few chapters here soon. Reviews for faster updates. Sorry this one took forever.


	16. You?

GN chapt 16

Just then the front door blows off it's hinges and demons flood in.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

The demons flood in and form a half circle ten deep, blocking the stairs and the door as well as the sunroom and conservatory.

Chris immediately takes a protective position in front of his mother, Leo stands besides him and the others fall in, Prue and Andy at Piper's sides, Phoebe and Paige behind her.

Neither side moves and Chris whispers, "Leo, Andy and I will clear a path to the stairs, get to Wyatt. Aunts get Mom into the kitchen, if you have to the basement."

Piper opens her mouth and Chris senses she's about to object, "Mom you're pregnant, we can't risk you going into very very premature labor, plus if anything happens to you we're all screwed."

"You do know that premature labor thing is all a bunch of horse manure, you're not even a week old yet." Piper objects her well known temper flaring up.

Chris slowly turns to face his mother, keeping one eye on the demons, "Mom, please." His voice his thick with the same unshed tears that shine in the sorrowful gem green depths of his gaze, "I can't lose you again, not after seeing you again. I've lost you once don't make it twice."

Piper visibly deflates, "Oh Peanut, I-" Piper breaks off at movement among the demon ranks, nodding in admission.

Chris turns back to the hoard of demons, one has stepped forwards, "What do you want from us?"

The demon cocks it's head, which is marked with red paint and then in a raspy voice it replies, " We want you to die, especially you half-breed scum."

Piper opens her mouth about to unleash her wrath upon anyone who called her family scum, but a look from Chris stops her outburst in her throat.

"Perhaps we can find a way to coexist. Can there be a peace between us?" Chris urges.

The demons start laughing, the sound is gravelly and Chris grits his teeth to stop himself from reacting.

All of a sudden the demons all stop laughing at once, "Peace? No Peace. Not until the half-breed threat is extinguished. DIE!"

The demon lets loose a volley of fireballs at the family, cackling madly as he along with several of his nearby companions go up in flames.

The family ducks the incoming fireballs and Chris calls out, "Watch out for the ones with the red paint, they're the only ones with fireballs."

While the girls back up into the kitchen Chris, Andy and Leo leap into battle.

Chris ducks punches and tosses potions, desperately trying to clear a path for Leo. Time has no meaning, minor cuts and blows don't register in his brain, the only thing he can think of is getting Leo to Wyatt.

Triumphantly Chris finds himself on the first step, but Leo is nowhere to be seen, turning with his back to the dining room Chris searches for him, "Leo!"

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Prue and Phoebe fight side by side, a whirling, kicking tornado of death, keeping as many demons away from Piper and Paige as they can.

Prue ducks a punch thrown at her and slashes down with her kitchen knife.

"Leo!" Prue hears Chris's voice coming from the stairs, her first thought, 'Yes! He made it!'

Prue turns to catch a glimpse of her nephew and sees the air shimmer behind him, "Ch-" Prue's cry of warning is cut off as five demons charge her at once and she loses sight of her nephew.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Leo hears Chris calling from the direction of the stairs, he rushes forwards only to see a heart stopping scene, "Chris Duck!"

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"Leo!" Chris calls again.

"Chris Duck!" Leo finally responds and Chris obeys as a potion flies over his head one way, a deadly darklighter arrow the other.

Chris stands, shaking slightly and yells, "Thanks Dad!" He blocks a punch from a nearby demon and kicks him down the stairs.

"Chris go! Get to Wyatt!" Leo urges.

Chris, who finally spots his father holding his own against five demons his back to the wall, hurtles two potions towards the demons and spins on his heel pounding up the stairs towards his little big brother.

Chris bursts into the room only to be ejected by the wave of energy that crashes over him as the shield around Wyatt shatters.

Chris colides with the wall and crashes to the ground. Groaning Chris looks up, "You?"

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Sorry that took forever. Last few chapters coming up. Any guesses?


	17. Yes, me

GN chapt 17

"You?"

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"Yes Christopher, me."

"What? No that's not possible! Why are you here where's the demon who orchestrated this whole attack?"

"Goodness Gracious Christopher the older you get the more you ramble. Must be something you picked up from the family."

"Shut up! You have no right to talk about them not not after after every everything you did to them."

"Gods, and he's still talking. You never shut up do you?"

"Who the bleeding hell are you talking to? You're madder than when I left. Now what the heck is going on? Where's my demon?"

"What demon Chrissy?"

"The demon that started it all? The one that screwed up our future!"

"You know I was trying to-"

"Shut it for a second. If you're the one who orchestrated this attack end it before neither one of us has a future."

"Ooo. The past had made you soft Chrissy."

"Just do it."

"Fine. Stay here."

"Wait wha-" Chris stops mid sentence as the mysterious figure cloaked in darkness freezes him.

The figure sweeps from the room and downstairs, "Cease!" The demons immediately stop and the figure waves his arm effectively encasing everybody who's not a demon in ice. He waves his arm again and all the demons vanish.

"You froze me again didn't you?" Is the first thing out of Chris's mouth.

"So? Now let's get down to business."

"Why are you here? Where's the demon or whoever?"

"He's right here." The figure says motioning to Chris.

"What? Who the heck are you?" Comes Leo's furious voice from the door.

"Great. That didn't work. Must be the past. Curse you Alex!" The figure says as Andy and Prue join Leo.

"I'm only going to ask once more who are you?" Leo's voice is deadly calm.

"Why, I'm genuinely hurt," the figure says removing his cloak to reveal baby blue eyes and short greasy blonde curls, "don't you recognize me Dad?"

"Wyatt. What are you doing here? What's with the cloak of darkness?" Andy asks warily.

"I've come to warn you." Wyatt answers.

"About what? Aren't you evil?" Prue asks, standing close to Andy.

"Is that what Chrissy here has been telling you? That's a laugh. Good cover story by the way Lil bro." Wyatt chuckles lightly, sneering behind him at Chris.

"Shut up Wyatt! You are evil! Leave us alone so we'd can find whoever gets to you. Please I'm so close." Chris says finally finding his voice.

"Chris I know who 'gets to me' as you say. And I highly doubt you're even in the same state as the ballpark. Let's talk shall we, downstairs."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Downstairs...

"So spill." Chris says pacing about the room in agitation.

"Now, is that any way to speak to your older brother?" Wyatt responds nonchalantly.

Chris shoots Wyatt a death glare, "Alright, alright. No need to get hostile. I'll talk. What do you want to know?"

"You said you know who turns you. So, who is it and when?" Chris asks urgently.

"You're not going to like it." Wyatt teases in a singsong voice.

Chris grits his teeth, "Gods I forgot how annoying you can be. Fine, we'll skip that question for now. Do you know how they're doing?" Chris asks cryptically.

"Huh?" Everyone asks.

Chris groans in frustration and runs a hand through his messy hair, "You know who I'm talking about Wyatt and I know what you're trying to do. It's not gonna work you can't make me say their names."

"Aw, not even Their names?" Wyatt says temptingly, but with a hint of grief.

"Especially not Their's. Kind of hard when I don't know his name!" Chris exclaims, then bangs his head on the wall when he realizes everybody's staring at him. "Shoot!"

And that's when everybody explodes in questions.

"Did you just say he?" Prue asks and Andy looks at his neurotic nephew questioningly.

"What do you mean you don't know his name?" Paige asks.

"Whoops, looks like Chrissy spilled the future beans." Wyatt taunts.

"Don't call me Chrissy! You know I hate that nickname!" Chris says red in the face.

Piper whistles loudly and the quarreling brothers clamp their hands over their ears, "The question remains who are you talking about!?"

Wyatt glances at Chris, who's violently shaking his head no, before responding, "Why our siblings of course."

Chris groans, "Wyatt for the love of magic do you want them to never be born, it may not seem like it but it'll change the future in even worse ways."

Wyatt rolls his eyes and asks, "Let me guess he's been using that 'future consequences' crap since he showed up, hasn't he?"

Phoebe and Paige nod in agreement and Chris glares at them, "Now back to the this point in time, talk who do I have to stop?"

Chris's voice is deadly calm and the seriousness in his little brother's voice compels Wyatt to reply, "Nobody ever came after me and successfully got to me or anything it was all this," Wyatt gestures to the trashed main floor and wounds on his family, "the constant fighting and dying and loss. On my fifteenth birthday I made Dad promise he'd be there for your fourteenth and when I came home from the errand Mom had me run I saw the house on fire and you passed out on top of Mom's body and it hit me that it'll never end. Years later one of my informants told me a faction of demons had been hoping to take out The Charmed Ones and used your birthday as the opportune time for attack. You see brother Dad was right; the attack, Mom's death, my 'turning' as you insist, everything is all because of one person. And I've finally seen the light and I'm here to kill the threat."

Chris's eyes light up at the prospect of Wyatt being good again and changing the future with him, "Let's go, do you need anything?"

"Just one thing. Excalibur!" Wyatt calls and the legendary sword appears in his grasp.

"What demon? Where do we need to go?" Chris says standing.

"Hey wait! What about us?" Leo asks motioning to the other adults.

"Well as much as I love Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy here they need to go, they shouldn't be here yet. Not until after I'm born for sure. Mom's not going anywhere pregnancy and all, and this place is a mess, besides anything happens to us as long as it changes it won't screw it up too bad, everyone else on the other hand." Chris replies, not addressing the man directly.

Prue and Andy stand as one, "Unfortunately my dear nephew is right, we must be off. Blessed be. See you soon." They orb away leaving a teary eyed family in their wake.

Piper opens her mouth to argue the rest of Chris's statement but Wyatt interjects, "Hate to break it to ya Mom but Chrissy-" Chris glares at him, "Chris here has a point. We can make you if you don't cooperate."

Piper hotly responds, "I was going to agree with him, I am still your mother and I can still ground little you."

Wyatt's face turns berry red and he stands, "Of course you're right Mother, but Chris and I must be off now."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

End of Chapter. Next chapter coming soon. What do you think will happen? Who's the mysterious threat? Why is Wyatt helping? Why is he so adamant they go alone? Where are they going? Will I ever stop asking questions? Next chapters events will be posted twice so chapters 18 and 19 will be the same events but different views.


	18. The one responsible part 1

GN chapt 18

WARNING: Slightly graphic, fav character peril/torture/angst. Applies for this chapter and the next.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

I take Chris's hand and orb out, reforming in a familiar Golden Gate Park location.

"What are we doing here? Why would anyone look for a demon here?" Chris asks a touch of anger and sorrow in his voice.

"Exactly." My voice is cold and unfriendly.

"Where's the demon?" Chris asks, standing in front of me with his back to me.

"Right here Chris." I reply menacingly.

"Where?!" Chris asks, turning to face me alarm turning to shock as the cool metal blade slides into his ribcage, he grunts in surprise.

I grab my little brother's shoulder and pulls him closer to me, at the same time thrusting the blade deeper into his body. Chris and I are eye to eye when Chris manages to gasp out, "Why?" His voice is tinged with the same anguish reflected in the green depths of his gaze.

My eyes yield no emotion when I answer, "I'm killing the one responsible for my quote on quote 'turning'. I'm saving the future."

Chris's eyes widen at what I'm implying, "No..."

I don't reply but deftly twist Excalibur carving deeply into the inside of my brother's body, before slowly, agonizingly pulling the sword free, raining drops of crimson blood on him in a glittering, ghastly arc.

I clutch his shirt collar, the only thing keeping the wounded man up, "Think about it. While your life drains away and on the off chance someone finds you you're still dead," I revel in the horror in his eyes, "yep you still remember, wounds inflicted by Excalibur never heal they just take a very, very long time to kill."

With that final statement I telekinetically pin my brother against the angel statue, holding him up by his throat, and wave my hand to uncloak the items I'd conjured her before heading to the Manor. I pick up the athame first and I gleefully carve a W into the flesh of his abdomen.

Enjoying the anguished cries of pain Chris is unable to contain I unconjure the athame and pick up the metal poker from the magic forge it had been heating in, magically carved into the same block W. I line up the poker and carefully press the poker into the freshly carved W, painfully branding my brother with the mark, my mark. I relish in the screams of torment that fill the air. I unconjure the poker and forge, replacing them with a long, barbed spear. I leisurely push the spear into the center of the freshly carved W, enjoying the metallic smell of the slippery blood running down my hands.

Noticing my brother is on the verge of passing out I lean in by my brother's ear still applying casual, deliberately slow pressure to the spear end, "Remember this is your fault. It's your fault Mom died, it's all because of you. Dad was right all along." I hiss into his ear before telekinetically thrusting the tortuous implement the rest of the way through his body and embedding it deeply into the statue.

I savor the way my brother's eyes widen with anguish as I release my choke hold and Chris finds his entire weight supported only by the spear embedded in both the statue and his body, pinning him, helpless, "All your fault. Think about it. You deserve this." I murmur one last time before orbing out leaving my little brother to his fate.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

I warned ya. BTW I know others do it but I also just want to put it out there that I tend to torture/temp. Kill my fave characters a lot. I love Chris's character but in his case it fits to show all he goes through and has to deal with. Next chapter bit longer, Chris's POV plus more after Wyatt orbs out.


	19. The one responsible part 2

GN chapt 19

Wyatt grabs my hand before I can object or ask where we're going and the world dissolves in dark blue lights.

The world reforms in the same blue light and I take in the achingly familiar gray stone bench and the matching gray stone angel statue, "What are we doing here? Why would anyone look for a demon here?" I ask, unable to keep the hint of grief out of my voice. I take a step towards the bench, forcing the memories down.

"Exactly." Wyatt's voice is cold and calculating, I find myself wondering what he's thinking.

"Where's the demon?" I ask, confusion and dread find their way into my voice as I look about the courtyard.

My premonition of dread only increases as Wyatt replies to my back, "Right here Chris."

Dread still mounting I turn in frustration to Wyatt and exclaim, "Where?!" To my absolute horror and utter surprise Wyatt doesn't respond. Angry now I'm about to speak again but the words catch in my throat as a starbusrt of pain suddenly explodes in my chest. I grunt in reaction and glance horror-struck down at my chest; Excalibur.

Wyatt grabs my shoulder and roughly pulls me closer to him. I gasp as Excalibur forcefully cuts deeper into my ribcage. Wyatt stops when we're eye to eye and I finally trust myself enough to speak, "Why?" My voice is full of anguish.

Wyatt's voice is emotionless when he answers, "I'm killing the one responsible for my quote on quote 'turning'. I'm saving the future." His eye's are void of all emotion.

I must be going into shock because it takes a moment for the meaning of his words to set in, "No..." I'm unable to continue, 'No, it can't be. I'm not... It couldn't be...'

My worst fear just confirmed, it's all my fault, just like I've always thought deep down inside.

Wyatt doesn't reply, but must've decided it's time for blood to spill blood and the grass to turn red because his next move is to wiggle and twist Excalibur around a bit inside me, sending fresh waves of agony to roll through me.

The pain is excruciating, but it's nothing compared to the feeling of the blade being pulled out as humanly slow as possible. I find myself wishing I'd pass out, but I don't, part of Wyatt's/Excalibur's power. If I was the game board for Operation you'd be able to hear the beeping halfway across the city back at the Manor. Wyatt takes special care to nick the surrounding uncut flesh, almost carving a new path out.

I almost sigh in relief when the blade is finally pulled free from my body, crimson with my blood that sprays my face. However, fresh pain pulses through me and out the ghastly wound as blood pours out of my chest and cascades down my back and chest with each beat of my heart.

I would've collapsed into my pooling blood but Wyatt has a hold on my shirt collar holding me up to him, "Think about it, while your life drains away. And on the off chance someone finds you you're still dead," I can tell Wyatt is reveling in my pain and hopelessness, "Yep you still remember, wounds inflicted by Excalibur never heal they just take a very, very long time to kill."

I'm caught off guard when Wyatt simultaneously lets go of my collar and telekinetically shoves me against the stone angel, my feet dangling, held up only by the loose telekinetic grip on my throat, I struggle weakly trying to free myself or orb away. Wyatt waves his hand to uncloak the items he must've conjured earlier, my heart plummets when I catch a glimpse of the items he's procured; an athame, a special magical W shaped poker and a special heating forge. Needlessly to say my next thoughts are all four letters.

I brace myself as best I can as Wyatt approaches with the athame in hand. I grind my teeth and bite my tongue till it bleeds as Wyatt carves a block letter W into the flesh of my abdomen. I can tell he's enjoying this, he unconjures the athame and picks up the metal poker from the magic forge, magically carved into the same block W.

I suck in a breath as he lines up the poker, and when he finally, carefully presses the poker into the freshly carved W, this time I can't contain my anguish. I feel as if I must release the pain or die, my tortuous cries echo around the courtyard as white-hot pain shoots through my body.

When it's over I'm panting heavily, my eyes stinging from unshed tears and sweat as Wyatt, grinning maniacally, unconjures the remaining items. I manage to glance down at my stomach and wish I hadn't, a coal black block W surrounded by angry, red, inflamed tissue glares back at me.

Moving my attention back to Wyatt I see he has conjured a long, sharp, barbed spear and he moves closer to me, when Wyatt reaches me he jabs the barbed weapon into the center of the freshly carved W. I screech in anguish as yet again pain seizes my body.

Black spots dance before my eyes and Wyatt leans close to my ear, "Remember this is your fault. It's your fault Mom died, it's all because of you. Dad was right all along." His voice is a hiss and he moves away from my ear, standing a bit away from the end of the spear.

Then Wyatt thrusts his arms forwards and the barbs on the spear tear through me and latch into the stone. The spear I now realize had gone all the way through my body and several inches into the stone.

Another jolt of agonizing pain cripples my body and I realize that Wyatt released his telekinetic grip on me, meaning the only thing holding me up is the barbed spear protruding from my abdomen, pinning me to the stone angel.

Wyatt draws near again and whispers in a hiss, "All your fault. Think about it. You deserve this." Then he orbs out leaving me to my fate.

Blood continues to ooze from the hole near my ribcage and out around the edges of the spear. Blood trickles down my back and my front, as my life bleeds out in a painful stream. The pain finally overwhelms my senses and the world blinks out of focus and eventually fades to blackness.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Wow. Those two chapters sucked to write let me tell ya. Poor angsty Chris, it just goes to show and support how much pain he probably suffered that we didn't see. So what do you think? And yes, Wyatt was implying Chris's fear, that he's the reason for everything such as his father told him at the age of 14, is true. Please review! 20 may take awhile. Cookie to Whovain101 who guessed correctly on who 'You?' was, also the only person who even reviwed.


	20. What really happened before and after

GN chapt 20

A pair of emerald eyes blink open, hazy with unshed tears and pain. The owner of those eyes is in horrid shape and a look of confusion crosses his features, 'What the what? How'd I end up down here?'

Then Chris looks up and notices, "Leo?"

The man seated on the stone bench crouches near Chris, it is Leo, "Hello Son. Wyatt told me everything, I couldn't just let you hang here. I had to heal you, couldn't let you die so fast. So I healed everything I could although I couldn't heal the wound from Excalibur or erase the brand. Besides now I get to watch your life slowly drain away with each wasted drop of blood." Leo sneers.

Chris's eyes widen in horror, "No, you don't mean that, you can't mean that."

"Oh but I do." Leo replies standing.

The small voice inside Chris's head whispers, 'You know he means it, you know he's right, it's just like you always thought.'

Chris lets his head droop in admission as Leo orbs out as well, leaving him alone once again. Knowing that he's responsible and that this must be done Chris lets the darkness overcome and consume him as his head slumps to the side and his eyes slide shut not knowing if he'll ever open them again.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"Leo what's wrong with him?" A worried Piper asks her husband.

The battle is over Prue and Andy are gone and they'd found Chris unconscious upstairs amongst pieces of the wall.

"I don't know, I don't see any injuries but they could be internal, without my powers I have no idea for sure if it's magical or normal."

"We need our powers back now." Paige says from where she stands by the entrance to Piper's room.

"Agreed. Start scrying with Chris's bandages from earlier, if that doesn't work ask Phoebe if she can write a spell." Piper says.

Paige heads up to the attic and Piper worriedly wipes the pale sweaty forehead of her youngest son, "Hang in there Peanut."

Chris shudders and moans, "Where's the demon?"

Then he gasps and a red stain blossoms on his shirt.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Later...

"Piper, Leo!" Paige calls down from the attic, "There's something you really need to hear!"

"I'll go check don't leave him." Piper instructs Leo, who's currently crouched besides his injured son, applying pressure to the mystery wounds that had appeared minutes ago without explanation.

Leo doesn't reply with anything but a firm nod, all his attention on his son.

Piper takes the small set of stairs to the attic two at a time, "Talk to me." She instructs as soon as her sisters come into view.

"Scrying kept coming up here, so I wrote a spell to reveal hidden enemies. When nothing made itself known I rewrote it for the purpose of locating a magical signature, and well, just come look." Phoebe explains.

Piper approaches and Phoebe hands her the scrying crystal. Paige spins the Book of Shadows podium around so it's facing Piper, "Just scry like you normally would, but over the Book."

Piper moves the crystal in small circles over the Book and the pages start flipping rapidly. When they stop the crystal pulses with white light, Piper's eyes harden as she scans the page, "You have got to be kidding me! How the Hell did he get unvanquished? Again!"

The familiar sound of orbing fills the attic and the sisters spin around as Leo crashes to the wood, Chris on top of him.

"Leo! What the heck!" Piper exclaims, quickly helping Leo move Chris off of him and onto the couch without causing the boy any further harm.

"Heard you shout. Besides needed to tell you, you've got to hurry, he's getting worse." Leo explains again applying steady pressure to the wound, "Why did you shout? Do we know who or what we're up against?"

Piper nods angrily, "Yes. This is also why I shouted."

"And?"

"Barbas."

"What!? Wasn't he vanquished again a while ago?" Leo exclaims, his hair sparking with electricity.

"Yes. Apparently that slimeball got unvanquished again. He's not done with us apparently." Paige replies.

"Wait a second, what if Barbas is the one we've been looking for all along? He could've easily done this to Chris and sent all those demons after us and taken out our magic." Phoebe hypothesizes.

"Yeah, but it doesn't fit his usual MO." Paige reasons.

Piper silences them with her trademark high pitched whistle, "None of that matters right now. We know it's Barbas we're looking for at this moment and once he's vanquished, hopefully this time for good we can wonder why. But this is not helping Chris or getting our powers back."

"She's right." Leo puts in.

"Now let's get started. We need a game plan." Piper orders.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Chris POV

My eyes open to see white all around me, "Am I dead?"

"No, we just borrowed your soul, you're dying yes, but not dead yet." An achingly familiar voice says from behind me.

I turn around, "Mum, Aunties. What's going on?" Then I remember the previous events, "Why would you even want to see me. It's all my fault, I'm the reason Wy turned in the first place, I all but killed you myself." My head droops in shame.

"No baby, don't ever think that. It's a trick, a mind game. You're stronger than him, you can fight him and save Wyatt, you can save all of us." Piper says, gently reaching out and lifting my chin.

"It's not my fault?" My voice is quiet and unsure.

"Of course not silly!" Piper embraces me, "You have to go."

Panicking I hold onto her, "No, I need you. I can't lose you again. Any of you."

Auntie Paige and Phoebe join in the hug.

"We will always be with you." Aunt Paige says.

"Beware an enemy who seems to care. Good luck." Aunt Phoebe warns me cryptically.

"I love you peanut. I'm so proud of you, my brave, beautiful Christopher."

'Goodbye Mum,' I sigh and close my eyes, 'Time to fight. My future will Not be repeated.'

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Okay so we've established that Barbas is involved. Now it's up to you guys, my fans, what happens next.

Two options:

1\. Don't show/write the vanquishing of Barbas, just what happens before and after.

2\. Show/Write the vanquishing of Barbas, include before but not after (that comes in the next chapter) Note: This will take much longer to do.

Let me know how I'm doing and what you want/think should happen next. My aim is to please. ...Most of the time:)


	21. Heads up Barbas!

GN Chapter 21

"Wait a second, you orbed!" Paige realizes pointing at Leo.

"So?"

"Our powers..." Phoebe says, picking up on Paige's train of thought.

"They're still supposed to be bound by that cursed spell the demon's cast." Piper finishes.

"Maybe, because I'm an Elder it wore off sooner." Leo suggests.

"Or it's not effecting you because your blood wasn't technically included." Phoebe says thinking.

"Huh?"

"Think about it Andy and Prue said it was blood, but what we didn't take into account is Chris split you two up by making Leo an Elder. He's only half whitelighter not half Elder because in his time Leo was still a whitelighter, meaning technically his blood being used in the spell wouldn't effect you as much." Phoebe explains.

"That makes sense in a way." Paige agrees.

"People none of this matters right now, finding and kicking Barbas back to Hell is!" Piper exclaims suddenly.

"Right, we can't fight him here you won't have your powers, so let's make sure Andy and Prue were right about that boundary." Leo says, "I'll orb you to P3 and you can try your powers."

"What about Chris and Wyatt, we can't just leave them here alone." Piper objects.

"I'll orb them first to Chris's room at P3, then I'll come back for you guys." Leo says picking up Wyatt.

Leo orbs out with Chris and Wyatt in tow, orbing back in seconds later, "Come on, I don't want to leave them alone for too long. Grab the Book and whatever else you need."

The sisters hurry about grabbing potion supplies and The Book before joining Leo and orbing out to P3.

They set their stuff down on the bar counter and Piper tosses a glass into the air, holding her breath, she attempts to freeze it, "Success!"

"Leo try healing Chris again!" Paige calls out.

Leo places his hands over Chris and everybody cheers as the golden light appears, "No no no! I can't heal the worst and definitely fatal wound, it looks to be a sword wound. How it just appeared I don't know, why it won't heal I haven't the slightest."

"Then let's get started on this vanquish. Phoebe we need three spells, one to protect Wyatt, Chris and Leo, one to summon and a vanquish. Paige you and I will make potions and devise a plan." Piper instructs.

"There are extra potion supplies in his bags." Leo remembers guiltily.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Summoning spell is done, I reworded the one to summon Cole, the vanquishing spell should do the trick if combined with a potion." Phoebe announces no more than fifteen minutes later.

"Let's see it. These potions are just about done too." Piper says picking up the spells, Paige leans over her shoulder, "Looks good. Let's do this."

The sisters place protection crystals from Chris's bag around the back room where father and sons are,

"We call upon the ancient powers

To help us in this dark of hours

We ask you heed our cry

Protect those who hear this rhyme."

The crystals glow blue and a bubble goes up around the back room.

"Now once we summon him I'll orb the remaining crystals around him, we say the spell and then toss the potions." Paige says.

"Let's vanquish this freak...again." Phoebe says and the sisters take up positions behind the bar, Piper ready with the potions and Paige with the crystals.

"Magic forces

Black and White

Searching out through

Space and Light

May he be far

Or may he be near

Bring to us

The Demon of Fear!"

A tornado appears in the club and deposits a thoroughly annoyed Barbas on the floor.

"Crystals! Circle!" Paige yells directing several crystals at Barbas, who, notices too late. The crystals successfully entrap the now furious demon.

"Hurry spell, spell, spell." Piper urges.

"Vanquished once, vanquished twice

How many more times will suffice

Return this demon send him back

Straight to the firey pits of Hell!"

The sisters finish the chant and Piper tosses three high level potions, "Stay the hell away from my kids!"

"No! This is not the end! It will never end fear is all around you!" Barbas howls and explodes.

The sisters reverse the spell on the back room and hurry in to find a sight of horror.

Leo sobs into Chris's shirt, "He's still not healing. I can't wake him up. He's stopped breathing."

The sisters sink as one to the floor in defeat, only Baby Wyatt notices the white orb come out of the ceiling and enter Chris's body, "Cwis!"

All four look up as Chris sucks in a deep breath, his eyes blinking open, "CWIS!" Wyatt calls again.

"Hey little man, could you do me a favor... never mind." Chris says as Wyatt heals him.

"Chris! You're alive!" Leo exclaims hugging him.

"Ow. Can't breathe." Chris coughs.

"Sorry." Leo says releasing him partially.

"Chris! You had us so worried!" Phoebe shouts.

"You've got to stop doing that to us!" Paige says crying.

"Why do I have the feeling you two are going to make me old before my time?" Piper asks happily.

"You're probably right Mom." Chris grins, "So what happened?"

"That's exactly what we want to know." Leo says.

Chris explains his version of events, occasionally interrupted by gasps and fresh tears from his family, "So what actually happened?"

Leo and Piper take turns explaining and Chris remains silent until the end, holding Wyatt in his arms, "Well, that explains a lot. That guy is really starting to annoy."

"What now?" Leo asks.

Chris opens his mouth to reply but stops as a loud crash sounds from the main room in the club, "Danger Wyatt!"

All five rush out to find a door in the middle of the club, before anyone can say anything yelling can be heard from behind it and the door opens. Bright flashes of light momentarily blind the five Halliwell's and then the door closes.

"What for the love of all that is holy was that?" Piper exclaims.

"That-" says a voice from below them by the door, "was the Headless Horseman."

Everybody looks down to see a decapitated, yet very much alive head with glasses, "Not this again." Phoebe moans.

"Sigmund?" Leo asks.

"Oh! Leo good to see you again, Gideon sent me. Thank goodness you're all here, wherever it is we are." The head Leo called Sigmund exclaims, "Who are you?"He asks spotting Chris.

"Chris Perry of the future." Chris replies with his shortened name.

"Really, nice to meet you. All of you. Now if you don't mind could someone pick me up, looking up is hurting my neck, what's left of it." Leo complies, gingerly placing Sigmund's head on the bar counter, facing them.

"Uh, no offense but how are you still talking?" Phoebe asks, her curiosity offically getting the better of her.

"Oh right, since my body is still at Magic School-"

"Wait," Piper interrupts, "Magic School? Explain."

Leo explains about Magic School and the protective charms on the grounds, "Magic School was founded by Gideon, an Elder, who actually fought for us to get married."

"Wasn't he your mentor too?" Chris asks from his protective position by the backroom door.

"Yes, Gideon took me under his wing so to speak when I first became a whitelighter."

"Magic School is also protected from evil as long as Good holds power there, similar to your Spiritual Nexus, at least it used to be."

"What do you mean used to be? And how long has this Magic School been around? Went weren't we told about this?" Piper asks.

"That can all be explained later, but now I need to take you to Gideon! We need your help, all of you." Sigmund reminds then impatiently.

"Right, so if we take you back to the School you won't die. Just checking." Paige says.

"Correct. It's all part of the magic." Sigmund agrees.

"Like the door in the middle of my club?" Piper says dryly.

"Sorry, I didn't know where else to put it. I'll remove it later, but can we please hurry." Sigmund says.

Chris goes into his room and gets a cloth bag with holes, he also picks up Wyatt, "Come on buddy let's go." Chris tosses Leo the bag.

"Fine, let's go visit Hogwarts." Piper sighs.

"Actually J. K. Rowling is a witch, Hogwarts is based off of Magic School, the concept at least." Sigmund informs.

"Wonderful" Comes the sarcastic retort.

All 6, 7 counting Sigmund's head, step through the door into Magic School.

* * *

Review please. One more chapter left.


	22. The finale

GN Chapter 22

AN: Okay ladies and gentlemen here it is, the last chapter unless you people really, really want an epilogue. I just want to thank all of my reviewers and those of you who are still even checking this story out. Enjoy the last installment of **Grumpy Neurotic** from yours truly Chrishalliwell11.

* * *

_"I can't tell you how I know, I just do! Elder or not __**Gideon's trying to kill Wyatt!**__" Chris yells at Leo, beyond furious._

_"It doesn't make any sense! Gideon fought for your mother and I to get married! Besides, I thought it was The Gamesmasters after Wyatt." Leo argues, unable to accept his own mentor would be the one after his son._

_"I heard his thoughts, he was working with The Gamesmasters to throw us off the trail. Wasn't he the one trying to get you to stay "Up There" constantly. He believes Wyatt is too powerful, that killing him would be for the Greater Good!" Chris shouts back, sneering the last words out._

_"Then why in your future is Wyatt Ruler of All Evil?" Leo asks, "Or was that another one of your lies?"_

_Chris gasps and stares at his father with hurt in his eyes, Leo covers his mouth with his hands, "Chris, I-I'm so s-sorry. I d-didn't mean to s-say that."_

_"Oh, really?" Chris spits._

_"Look, it's just I've known Gideon since day one as a whitelighter and I just don't want to jump to conclusions." Leo says quietly, "There are so many blanks that we haven't filled yet, one of them being Wyatt."_

_"I don't know!" Chris exclaims frustrated, "None of this makes sense, but the one thing I'm absolutely certain of is he's the one responsible. If you want proof ask Gideon what happened to Sigmund."_

_"What do you mean? What happened to Sigmund?" Leo inquires confused._

_"He was with working with Gideon, but he wanted to tell us, he was never comfortable with the measures Gideon took. So Gideon killed him and now he's working with Barbas." Chris informs him, "Try sensing for him and that's one blank filled."_

_Leo reluctantly closes his eyes, "I can't."_

_"Exactly."_

_Leo is silent for a moment and appears to be in thought, "Oh, I think I get it. In your time Gideon tried to kill Wyatt when you were born, probably kidnapped him and we never found out because he failed to kill him and Wyatt was too young to tell us. He must've been traumatized being betrayed by someone he trusted that young, constantly fending off Gideon's attacks." Leo realizes._

_"Oh my god, I never knew. I had no idea. No wonder we never found out." Chris says quietly glancing at Wyatt with a pained expression_.

"Leo!" Piper's voice jerks Leo out of his memories.

"What?" Leo exclaims, "Sorry."

"Would you like to hold your son?" Piper asks.

Leo looks down at her arms where Baby Chris is staring up at him with wide, trusting, pale green eyes, not quite as dark as Leo's, "Sure." Leo holds out his arms and Piper carefully passes the precious bundle to him.

"Da!" Baby Chris cries looking up at him, his eyes sparkling and full of trust.

"Yes. I'm your Dad." Leo says, "And I love you so much more than you will ever know Chris."

Piper quietly exits the room smiling.

Unseen by his family 25 year old Christopher Perry Halliwell watches his father and baby self. Smiling he closes his eyes and vanishes with the timeline.

As Leo cradles his youngest son he hears quieter than a sigh, "Thank you. I love you Dad."

"Goodbye Chris." Leo whispers, looking down at his baby son, "I'll never forget you."

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell sits at her desk, her favorite pair of earrings in her hands, staring at them, a picture lies face down next to her.

_"What do you mean faded away?"_

_"In Leo's arms after he died."_

_"Maybe he didn't die, maybe he was just going back."_

"Phoebe!"

Phoebe looks up, "Elise. Sorry, I'll have this weeks column in by tonight."

"Phoebe you already gave me this weeks column. What's wrong?" Elise asks closing the door.

"My sister, Piper, had her son last week. His name's Chris." Phoebe whispers handing Elise the photo.

"Congrats! He looks healthy. And now, I know something's wrong, when Wyatt was born you couldn't tell us enough about him."

"The day Chris was born we lost someone very close to our family because of someone we thought we could trust betrayed both him and Wyatt. I never got to, there was just so much I wanted to say to him."

"Oh Phoebe. I'm so sorry. You feel welcome to take off as much time as you need." Elise says.

"Thanks." Phoebe says noncommittally.

"When you're ready I'm sure everybody would love to hear about Chris." Elise places the photo face up in front of Phoebe before exiting the room.

Phoebe sets her earrings down and picks up the photo only to be tossed into a vision, then there he is.

"Chris?" Phoebe asks unable to believe her eyes.

"It's me Aunt Phoebe. I'm here." Chris says gently.

Phoebe closes the distance between them, "I'm so sorry Chris. There's so much..."

"Stop. It's okay Aunt Phoebe. I'm not dead you know, I live on in him. We're one in the same. I have to go now. I'll see you in twenty years or so."

"No, no. Please you can't go, I can't lose you again."

"I love you Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe blinks and she's staring at the picture of Baby Chris and that's when she hears the voice, "Goodbye Aunt Phoebe. I love you."

"Goodbye Chris."

* * *

Paige cleans the same spot she'd been cleaning on the bar counter for the past five minutes, her eyes on the back room door. Making up her mind Paige makes her way over and opens it hopeful, she opens it, nothing. The couch is a couch, no longer a bed, the scattered papers are all Piper's, no sign that he'd ever existed, even his bags and clothes are gone.

Then a flash of gold catches her eyes, Paige bends down and reaches under the couch, her fingers connect with a chain and she pulls it out; the locket.

With trembling fingers Paige opens the locket and stares at the younger version of her lost nephew, the sparkling green eyes, the sarcastic smirk. Proof he existed, Paige can almost here his voice.

Paige closes the locket and places it around her neck, it hangs under her shirt next to her favorite necklace, right over her heart.

And then it is his voice she hears, "Goodbye Aunt Paige. I love you."

"I love you too Chris."

* * *

"Ma!" Baby Chris cries from her arms.

"You're okay Peanut. Mama's got you. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." Piper whispers to him. Unbidden tears spring to her eyes and drop by drop glittering beads of a mother's sorrow splash against his cheek.

Piper lifts her face to the ceiling, tears dripping off her chin, "Why? How could they do this to you? Haven't they taken enough from this family? After all you've been through you did not deserve this!"

Piper closes her eyes, trying to picture the fading image of her lost son, she barely registers the touch of a gentle, reassuring hand on her shoulder, "What do you want Leo?"

"Mom." whispers the owner of the hand.

Not believing her ears, Piper opens her eyes and turns to look behind her, "Chris..."

"Hello Mom. Why do you cry?" Chris whispers.

"I've lost you, after all you've been through. You didn't deserve this!" Piper wails quietly.

"Mom, look at me. I am finally at peace and you have mini-me. I will be at peace with those lost to me until the day comes we may meet again if the Fates allow. Do not weep as I am finally happy, I'm finally at peace. I love you so much Mom."

Chris leans over and kisses her cheek before pulling back, Piper touches her cheek and as Chris fades out of her sight she whispers, "Goodbye my beautiful son. I love you."

* * *

Done, thanks to all you readers who took the time to read and review as well as those who faved and followed. Thoughts, complaints, suggestions?


End file.
